


Beautiful Cold

by Mendressa



Series: Beautiful Cold [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Addiction to the force, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Mind Trick, Large Cock, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind pushes to find clarity of desire, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sexual Content, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendressa/pseuds/Mendressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coldness of the dark side addicts not just the force wielder but those close to him. Poe and Hux find themselves drawn to a vastly more powerful Kylo. Kylo takes delight in making them crave the cold darkness of the dark side. Little do they all know that in pursuit of their passion for each other they will embark on a mission that could change the power structure of the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frozen Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a WIP and my first fanfiction in a very long time. I will update rating and warnings as I go. I'm not sure how explicit it will get. I want to add that I fully endorse healthy relationships. These are not healthy relationships.

He knelt, both darkly clad legs bent beneath him. Staring at the blood soaked snow he saw nothing. Well, nothing in the tangible world. Specks of light swirled around him in a universe gone brutally, beautifully cold. All around him the force reached out, the darkness searching... looking for that one person. For him.

Oh, Kylo knew the scent of despair that flowed off this man. It was a drug, speeding through Kylo’s blood. He knew it every time they encountered, every Kylo left the man’s presence. The room became saturated with longing. When they were in the same room, nothing stopped Kylo from standing just far enough away that touching never happened. It was the ultimate tease, the ultimate seduction. 

Kylo opened his eyes, the dark orbs searching for crimson hair. The man stood before him, black hat perched on brutally combed locks. The heavy black coat created the illusion of wide shoulders and his flesh gleamed paler than the snow. 

“Kylo,” General Hux breathed. 

Kylo tilted his head to the side and felt his mouth stretch into a smile just a little too wide. He reached a hand out. The General tensed but did not fly into Kylo’s outstretched fingers, for the force wielder did not summon him. Silence grew between the two men even as lava bubbled and the ice of the planet melted. The General took a step forward, nearly closing the distance. Reaching out his leather-clad hand, he passed Kylo his saber. 

“Shall we go?” Hux asked.

Kylo took the saber, molten power in his hand, and licked his lip, wetting flesh gone dry in the cold. 

“The planet is imploding,” Hux said in his crisp no-nonsense tone. 

Kylo parted his lips, considering his response. Then, with an inward shrug, he decided none was necessary and rolled to his feet, a dancer among oafs. He walked past the General to the shuttle and strode inside. He didn’t look back. He didn’t need to. He knew the General would follow. After all, he wasn’t the only one addicted.


	2. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo begins showing Poe how sweet the darkness can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe/Kylo. More explicit than Chapter 1.

Poe dreamed of darkness. Of searing heat. Of a black mask. Ever since the destruction of Star Killer he knew that darkness would devour him.

“Shh,” The painfully deep voice whispered. “Just let go.”

Poe knew that voice, the husky timber, the tantalizing sway. 

“You know you want me.” A leather glove touched Poe’s cheek. He leaned into the caress, eyes closed. One finger drug down his face and rested on his collarbone, caressing the milky expanse of his throat.

“You want me Poe.”

“I want you,” Poe responded, not even sure of where the words came from. That same leather-clad hand grabbed his wrist and brought it to a face. Flesh, soft as the moss on Yavin 4. Poe spread his fingers, enjoying the goosebumps that ran up his own skin. 

The leather glove touched Poe’s lips. 

“Close your eyes,” Not sure if it was his will or the will of the man in front of him, his eyes fluttered shut.

Butterfly soft lips touched his and he groaned, forgetting the rules of engagement. His hands reached up and dug into luscious dark locks and pulled that sinfully soft mouth closer. Tongues battled and Poe canted his hip rubbing his aching erection against… nothing. 

A whine escaped his lips. As he tried again. That hand, that wonderful hand reached out and grabbed his aching cock through his pants, jerking up and down until Poe wasn’t even sure he knew his own name. 

“Please,” Poe begged.

The hand receded. 

A soft laugh echoed in Poe’s mind, “You want me.”

Poe’s eyes shot open. He lay in bed, cock aching, breathing harshly. 

Desperately aching. Needing that completion, he reached a hand down to finish the job but that same cold voice whispered in his mind: “No.”

Poe knew he could disobey. He knew that it would barely take a touch. A simple stroke, perhaps not even that. But deep within he longed to obey that voice. With a cry of frustration, Poe let his hand fall to the side.


	3. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux/Kylo  
> Kylo plays with his toy.

Hux wasn’t sure when he felt the need to start plugging himself but with two of his fingers buried as deep in his ass as he could get them, and a cold metal plug next to him, he knew it was right. 

He burned for Kylo’s coldness. Ever since the collapse of Star Killer Base, something had changed. 

He groaned, leaning over his desk, spreading two of his fingers and thrusting back on to them again and again. He needed completion. He needed hands to touch his skin, and hard cock in his ass. He needed Kylo. Nothing. He groaned and picked up the plug. Removing the his fingers he slowly began working the device into his ass. Lube and twist and push and groan. 

“You should invite others,” said the dark voice of Kylo through his voice modulator. 

Hux groaned, pushing the plug in more. It sat at the widest point, stretching his ass. He froze, unable to move. Kylo walked around his desk and looked at him. Hux wasn’t sure what he hoped to see. He knew he was desperate, nobody needed to tell him that. He just wanted a touch from the force wielder. 

“No,” Kylo said. “You haven’t earned my touch.” 

“Careful, Ren,” Hux groaned. “That your priorities—” Hux screamed as he was released and the plug slipped the rest of the way inside of him.

“You are fire,” Kylo breathed walking up to stand behind the General. 

Hux felt the ice from the Master of the Lords of Ren. “Then put me out.”

“No,” replied the force wielder. “I will watch you burn, watch you beg for my touch. You will, won’t you? You’ll beg for my cock where the plug stretches you open? You’ll kneel before me, and plead. Would you stand on the bridge, bent over, impaled on me as you watched our enemies die?”

Hux shuddered, the filthy words painting images in his mind.

“Yes, please.” He begged.

“Would you,” An bell sounded, telling Hux that someone stood outside the door. He started to move, only to find himself frozen in place once more. Kylo closed his eyes and then smiled. He walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Lieutenant Mitaka. 

“Do come in,” Kylo purred. Hux whimpered, allowed to move his head and watch as Mitaka walked into the room. The Lieutenant didn’t say anything, didn’t so much as look at Hux. Kylo reached out and touched the Lieutenant’s face. 

Hux could have killed him. Mitaka. Ren. Both. Either. How he would kill for that touch. 

Hux saw Kylo reach up and remove the catches of his mask. A hiss and then it came off his head, hair thickly falling about his face. The mask thumped to the ground. Ren grabbed Mitaka’s face and pulled the man into a kiss. His hands slid over the Lieutenant’s body, caressing, teasing, groping. Hux wished he could grind back on to the plug. He just wanted to touch. 

The air in the room grew cold. The data pad on the desk rattled. Mitaka gasped, head falling back. A scream tore from his throat as his back arced. Obscene pleasure crossed Mitaka’s face as Kylo undoubtedly used the force to make the man climax. The Lieutenant dropped to the ground unconscious.

That same coldness reached the General. He wanted to feel it, to freeze in the power. The plug went cold and Hux groaned.

Kylo opened his lips and spoke, the words sinful. “Be a good boy and perhaps I’ll touch you tomorrow. Perhaps.”


	4. Please

Poe was dying as another cold bout of pure need washed through him.

 _I've got you,_ that lovely deep voice whispered in his mind. _You're doing so well._  

Poe panted, arching against nothing, dying to touch himself but forbidden to do so. "What do you want?" He asked as release was held just out of reach.

 _Surrender,_ the voice replied, annoying soft and temptingly close.

"I can't," Poe replied only to feel hands caressing his side and fingers delving into his hole.

 _Don't lie to me,_ the voice reprimanded as tiny shocks of stabbing pain flashed through Poe’s body making him keen. _Lie to yourself, your lover, your darling General Organa, but not to me. We both know that I can break you apart. That you'd beg me to pull the string and watch you dissolve at my feet only to be remade. Then, the only word you'd know is MINE. The only thought in your head would be my pleasure. You would destroy your resistance just for my approval._

"No," Poe whispered, terrified that it was true. Terrified because he knew it was true.

Distantly he heard a bell, the warning siren, calling all pilots to their ships. He lurched to his feet, shivers wracking his body. "Stop, please," he moaned as more of his nerves were set alight. 

 _You're so empty,_ that voice murmured. _You should do something about that._

Poe's muscles retracted, trying to clench on anything. Yes, he should. He knew he should but... the siren wailed again. No time. 

"Please, no."

_Just something small, you have time to open yourself just a bit. Do it for me._

He had time, he searched for a plug. Opening a drawer he found it. It was small, little more than the width of a finger.

_Will you really be able to feel that? Just a little bigger, you want to be nice and ready when we finally meet... don't you?_

Poe whimpered and glanced at the bigger one, the width of four fingers. He knew he shouldn't but he also knew this was his punishment for lying. He grabbed his lube and set about pushing it in. He wished it was something fleshier. He wished it belonged to the voice in his head. He groaned as it slid into place and pressed against that spot inside of him.

_Shh, I know. I know. You're so good for me. Such a good boy. Now go, you don't want them to come looking for you._

Reveling in the plug deep inside him, Poe grabbed his helmet and raced for his X-Wing. Well perhaps hobbled. Every time he took a step, the plug sent pleasure rioting through his body.

#

Kylo opened his eyes, a relaxed smile playing across his lips. What a good boy his Poe was. Not like his General. His General had yet to learn the rules, to truly embrace what it meant to belong to him, to belong to the darkness. A whimper sounded behind him and Kylo searched out Hux's mind, pushing forward another wave of pleasure. Hux screamed, the sound muffled by the gag Kylo had forced him to put on himself. Punishment for a lapse in judgement. 

Kylo rolled to his feet and turned, a flurry of dark robes hanging off a lithe frame. Beside Hux was the lifeless body of some corporal or another. Someone who dared to lay a finger on Hux. Kylo stalked forward, his breath coming in pants. His face twisted in an anger deeper than any Hux had seen before. This wasn't the vapid emotion of a an adolescent bent on petty destruction, this was the twisted obsession of a killer. 

Hux damn near purred. This man was his.

"You forget yourself," Kylo said, standing just far enough away that Hux, contained on the floor by the force, couldn't touch him. Couldn't touch anything but the brutally frigid ground. "I belong to nothing but the darkness. You belong to me and nobody touches you. Nobody bumps into you, nobody shakes your hand. You are above them but a long, long way beneath me."

Hux shuddered as the power flowed through his body branding his as Kylo's.

"Take off the gag," Kylo demanded, allowing the General free enough motion to comply. It took a few attempts  and Kylo watched on with a barely concealed pleasure. 

"Please," Hux whimpered, "touch me."

"Why?" Kylo demanded. "I have a good boy who does what I tell him. Why would I touch you?"

Hux only moaned, writhing on the ground. 

Kylo knelt beside him, just barely out of reach.

"Why, General?" Kylo murmured.

Hux arched toward the coldness, the power leeching off the force wielder. He didn't care what it took, he needed to be part of that power. 

"I'm yours," the General gasped. "What can I do?" Just a little closer.

Kylo looked down at his glove and slowly began pulling on the fingers.

"Nobody touches you but me. Say it." Kylo demanded.

"Nobody," Hux panted. 

"What do you do when someone tries to shake your hand?"

"Look at them with disdain," a wave of pleasure arced through the general at this response. Kylo tugged at his glove.

"If they bump into you on the bridge?"

"Send them to reconditioning." Another tug at the glove.

"If they do it again?" Kylo demanded.

"Send them to you."

"Good," Kylo purred, pulling his hand free.

"If they touch me?"

"Kill them."

Kylo threw his head back and laughed, a dark throaty sound of intoxicated pleasure. "If I touch them? If I pleasure them with my hand, my mouth, or the force? What will you do General?"

Hux shook his head, achingly hard.

"What will you do?"

"Be good," Hux finally responded.

"And how will you be good?" 

"I won't kill them."

Kylo stepped forward and placed his hand on the General's cheek. Flesh caressed flesh. The General screamed Kylo's name as he came.

#

Poe was somewhere between nirvana and hell. Somehow he'd failed to remember how bumpy flying a damn X-Wing was. Good thing he was the best pilot in the resistance. It was a Tie Fighter attack and he loved chasing those bad boys down. Having a better sense of how they worked having piloted one to survival, he also understood their weaknesses. Which he exploited. Ruthlessly. 

He found it odd that the voice left him alone as he destroyed fighter after fighter. There was no innuendo, no distraction. 

Contrary to popular belief, Poe wasn't a fool. He knew who whispered in his head. While he'd never seen that man's face, he remembered the feeling of his mind being torn apart and put back together. He also knew that he craved the man. Craved the power flowing through his body when they talked. 

_Are you ready for me, Poe?_

The pilot shook his head, not daring to speak. He swerved to the left to avoid the plasma bolts attempting to take his fighter apart.

 _You're going to get me killed,_ Poe thought as loudly as he dared. 

The voice chuckled, k _ill the best pilot in the resistance? I already turned down that opportunity once. Don't you know that I take care of what belongs to me? And you do, don't you, Poe?_

Poe swallowed,  _I have to fly. I can't do this and outrun your forces._

_Come see me, Poe. You know you want to._

_No,_ Poe replied wishing his conviction was stronger. He reached down to adjust himself, flying erect was definitely uncomfortable.

_Stop._

Poe did, aching for the relief just a little pressure would provide.

 _You disobeyed me._ At Poe’s confusion the voice clarified, _You lied to me. As punishment you don't touch yourself until I give you permission._

 _Yes, sir._ Poe thought, mind tumbling even as he shot down another plane.

_Good boy. Now, since you've been bad I won't give you permission today. If you think of something to tempt me with, I might change my mind. Now be good boy and get back to base, I’d hate for someone to shoot you down._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo begins tightening the leash on Hux and Poe. How long will Poe withstand the dark force user? How long will it take for Hux to convince Kylo to fuck him?

Hux strode across the Finalizer, data pad in hand. He glanced through report, noted discrepancies, and approved the request to send a Stormtrooper to reconditioning. 

"General," Lieutenant Mitaka said, sharply stopping and clicking his boots together. 

Hux glanced up at the Lieutenant and fought the blush from the last time he'd seen the man, falling to pieces beneath Kylo Ren's power. Hux wanted to resent the Lieutenant but knew he couldn't. After all, Hux had done the same thing countless times. Well, he'd be driven to the edge. He'd only been pushed over a time or two. 

"Lieutenant," Hux replied with a sharp nod of acknowledgement. 

"The Tie Fighter strike was moderately successful. Losses were minimal. We took out two X-Wings and did collateral damage to the base." 

“Excellent work, Lieutenant. I’ll be sure to note your work in the official report.”

“Thank you, sir,” Mitaka beamed. The Lieutenant hesitated not leaving and he looked as if he wanted to say something.

“Spit it out, Lieutenant.”

“Lord Ren was asking after your location, General.” Mitaka’s face was bland and no expression gave away whether or not he remembered the encounter with Hux and Run.

“And where is Lord Ren?” Hux asked, trying to sound calm and not desperate.

“Training.”

“Very good, Lieutenant. Good work.”

“Thank you, sir.” Mitaka saluted and turned crisply on his heel, not bothering to look back at the General since his task was completed.

Hux shifted slightly, feeling the now familiar feeling of the plug move within him. He strode down C deck toward the training rooms.

#

_Are you my good boy?_ Kylo whispered in Poe’s head.

“No,” Poe replied, lying in bed still hard from the damn plug. “I’m not a boy.” Poe replied.

_But you ache for my touch, don’t you?_

“Yes,” Poe moaned, wishing he could disobey Kylo and finish himself.

_Do you deny my touch? Would you refuse my cock splitting you open? What if I came deep within you and forced you to hold my essence in your body?_

“Please,” Poe moaned. “Please let me cum.”

_No,_ Kylo hissed. _Only good boy’s get to cum from their own hands. You’re my little slut, aren’t you?_

“Yes,” Poe gasped, hips canting into air.

_Sluts only get to come on cocks. So, either you start soliciting your comrades or you find me. Ask yourself Poe Dameron, are you a resistance whore or my slut?_

#

Kylo Ren twisted on the floor, body arched in impossible arcs. His feet and his blade twirled, the first silently and the second crackling with energy.  His body flipped through the air and his hands shot out pulling on the forces.

Hux stood in the doorway watching impossible back muscles work as the man continued through the routine. Finally done, Kylo turned and approached Hux. His strides ate up the ground as he crossed the room.

“General,” Kylo greeted. A towel flew into Kylo’s hand. Kylo wiped the perspiration from his face and draped the towel around his next.

Hux was jealous of a towel. He felt the emotion and promptly dismissed it.

“What do you want, Hux?”

“What do you mean, Ren?” Hux asked.

Kylo took a step closer, “You’ve been such a good boy for me. Do you want to be my good boy? Do you want to obey me?”

Hux swallowed, the want coursing through him. “Yes.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to touch me.”

Kylo closed the distance, his hand reached out and touched the General. Hux moaned, feeling the sweet power rushing through him. His body responded, flagging erection springing back to life. He moaned, the sweet sound of need.

Kylo led Hux back to the General’s rooms. As the door closed, Kylo began disrobing him.

“Good boy. Such a good boy,” Kylo murmured. He pushed the coat from Hux’s shoulders and it dropped carelessy to the ground. With barely a thought Kylo sent it flying to the closet to hang. Hux shivered as dark eyes stared at his now naked body. Kylo’s hands swept over his flesh, amazing sweet; generously gentle.

Hux panted, near begging. Kylo led them to the bed and laid them both down. His hand continued rubbing, stimulating nipples and scratching thighs. Those hands and touches became maddening. Hux panted beneath Ren, near-begging as the hands continued stroking and fondling. They never touched his cock and the only touch to his hole came from Kylo’s erection nudging the plug.

“Please!” Hux finally screamed.

Kylo bent forward wand whispered in Hux’s ear, “But you’re my good boy and I don’t despoil boys. I only fuck sluts.”

With that, Kylo pulled Hux close and sent the force careening through his body. Hux wept as his nerves were set on fire but release was kept from him. He lost track of time as flesh and force ravaged his system. He screamed and wept and begged. All the while Kylo cuddled him and caressed him.

“Please,” Hux moaned. “I need you in me.”

  
“Perhaps,” Kylo murmured. “Perhaps you can convince me that you’re both my good boy and a slut.” Kylo ran his fingers over Hux’s lips and then down his throat. “Perhaps you can think of a way to convince me in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless beg: we all know that comments feed the soul... feed me?


	6. Plot, Danger, We have Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo realizes he needs to do something if he wants to keep his boys. As a result he comes up with a plan and adds plot to this shameless PWP.

Kylo hesitated, doubting his own desires and intuition. He knew what he needed to do, he knew that sooner or later the structure known as the First Order would fall. He also knew that it would try and take him and Hux with it. That was unacceptable. 

Kylo entered his room and locked the door. It closed with a hiss. The only person with permissions to interrupt him was General Hux. And Kylo sensed him on the bridge. He was alone, at least for a moment.

He walked into a back room, his own dark sanctuary. The door clicked shit behind him. All around him the force pulled, begging him to use it. A visible entity it surrounded everything. Kylo knelt on the unforgiving floor and bowed his head in meditation. 

Three minds beckoned him: Hux, Poe, and the Supreme Leader. Each was a choice. Each a complication. Since the death of Han Solo, Kylo had known this time would come. A precipice, a decision point, a plan for the future.

He could accept the Supreme Leader's invitation and complete his training. But, what was there to complete? The Supreme Leader was no Sith. He was no Darth. While he wielded the force, Kylo believed Snoke to be a tool of the power, not its master. 

Kylo wondered if he could be Dark but not evil. Darth but not chaotic destruction. His passions. His Strength. His power. His victory. If Snoke was anything, he was a chain and the force, bowing to him, would break his chains. He thought over the Sith Code:

Peace is a lie. There is only passion.

Through passion I gain strength.

Through strength I gain power. 

Through power I gain victory.

Through victory my chains are broken.

The force shall set me free.

Normally, Kylo put no store in the concept of there being only two: a master and an apprentice. That usually meant that eventually the apprentice killed the master. Not a great idea for life longevity. Kylo had no desire to be a force ghost, he had plans. And, to enact his plans, he needed to decide what he wanted.

He wanted his toys. The two men that complimented him and would bow before his wrath. The two who craved the darkness, the coldness of the dark side of the force. Who tempered his anger and incited his lust. He wondered how far he could push them before they rebelled.

He wanted the war over. It put both of his boys in danger. Some danger was fun but when the two were sworn enemies, enough was enough. He did not believe the Republic worked. It was too easily corrupted. The orderly First Order too regimented for the free spirited. There needed to be a compromise, there needed to be room for passion.

Kylo thought over his move for a long time. This needed to be done in stages, peace brokered quietly without Snoke learning of the possibility. 

Ben Organa ne Kylo ren, Master of the Knights of Ren closed his eyes and summoned his Knight. Time passed as each one escaped their mission and meditated, heeding his call. As he waited he built a circular room of azure and onyx. He stood in the middle and waited quietly, hands clasped behind his back. All eight came, clad in black with masks hiding their faces. Kylo still knew each one from how they stood and the feeling of the force surrounding them.

"Master," Amarra murmured, dropping to a knee.

"Master," Talik said, mirroring Amarra.

"Master," Bared, Rulak, Maressa, Gemon and Nerys echoed. 

"It has been too long," Amarra said. "I feel the force surrounding you, Master. Your power has grown." 

"It has," Ren agreed. He paused and then with the hiss of the breath modulator disengaging he removed his helmet. The knights shifted restlessly at this break in protocol. "I will ask you a question, not as your Master but as the man able to decide on the future of the First Order." 

"Master, if I may?" Nerys asked, her voice soft. She had chosen to forgo a modulator, instead allowing people to think were weak for being soft spoken. Those who tried to take advantage of her weakness never lived long.

“Speak, Nerys Ren.”

“We follow you, my Lord. Whatever your request, whatever your need, we are here to serve you.”

“Would you stand against Snoke?”

Silence met this request as the apprentices exchanged looks. Finally, Nerys spoke. “We follow you, Master. We only follow him through following you.”

They discussed in more detail but the important information reached Kylo. The Knights of Ren were his to command.

#

Later that evening, Kylo sat in his room back at mediation. He gathered his courage and pressed send on his holopad.

_Kylo?_ His mother whispered in his mind.

_Leia,_ he replied, unsure whether or not to refer to her as mother. It seemed an age since they last talked in this matter.

_What does the First Order want?_ Her voice was cautious as if she wasn’t sure what to ask.

_I contacted you, not the First Order. We are not synonymous. At least,_ Kylo hesitated, _not anymore._

_On whose authority are you negotiating peace?_ She asked, all business.

_The Knights of Ren. If you agree to meeting, I will bring General Hux to negotiate on behalf of the First Order._

_Brendell Hux? Creator of Star Killer Base?_

_Yes._ Kylo reported shortly. _The situation has changed and it is time to revisit a potential treaty. Oh, and Leia?_

_Yes?_ She asked warily.

_Bring Pilot Dameron with you._

 

With that, Kylo cut the connection and turned and strode from the room. He felt for Hux and found him in his rooms. Kylo walked down the hallway and, pressing a button, notified Hux of his presence. The door opened immediately. Kylo strode inside. He was surprised to see Hux still dressed in his black uniform. 

"Lord Ren," Hux greeted.

"General Hux," Kylo replied. He tilted his un-helmeted head to the side, taking in the General's quiet mood. He reached out with his mind to the General. Hux shivered for a moment but didn't otherwise react.

"How may I assist you?" General Hux replied.

"What is wrong?"

Hux glanced at Kylo meeting his eyes. It was in that moment, Kylo realized Hux had been avoiding his gaze. "You were gone this morning." 

Kylo smiled as it clicked. Hux hadn't been able to prove himself to Kylo that morning. "I'm sorry," Kylo replied. "You're correct."  He closed the distance with Hux and pulled him close. "Tell me, what did you want to do this morning?"

Hux knelt and glanced up at Kylo through his lashes. "I want to be your good boy," Hux murmured. "Please, sir, can I taste you?"

Shivers ran down Kylo's spine as Hux begged. He nodded, allowing Hux to slowly open his pants. Already erect from his pet's submission, Kylo's large and thick cock bobbed before Hux's face. Hux leaned forward and licked the appendage. Kylo watched him work more and more into his mouth. Finally Kylo gave Hux a deep moan. He twisted his hands into the red hair.

"Such a good job you're doing. Just a bit more, take just a bit more," Kylo murmured. Hux shuddered at Kylo's words. "I need you to open wide, okay? Take me as deep as you can and hold me there. Can you do that?"

Hux pulled back and nodded once before working Kylo deep into his mouth. He held him there. Kylo pulled out a bit and shifted his hips thrusting back in. Hux gripped Kylo's hips and then relaxed, leaving his mouth open. The perfect submission. Kylo groaned and began thrusting fast and deep. The perfection of watching the general with tears streaming down his face, the warm wetness, meant that Kylo wouldn't be able to last. And he didn't want to. He owed it to Hux to lose control if even for a moment. So he did, thrusting with abandon. Hux gagged but didn't recede.

"Need you to swallow. Need to you take my seed deep," Kylo murmured and then threw back his head and came with a long groan.  


	7. Den of Scum and Villiany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace, Hate, Jealousy, and Kylo and Poe meeting face-to-face. All the goodies and none of the goodies. Plot continues.

They met in a cantina. Because, Kylo thought wryly, everything worth happening happened in a cantina. And, Kylo didn’t wear his mask since that was a dead giveaway that he was, you know, a force wielding asshole. Aliens and humans mingled, filling the bar while a band played in the back. A den of scum and villainy indeed.

“How did I agree to this?” Hux asked, scowling as he looked around the sweltering room filled with the dredges of acceptable society.

“Because I promised to fuck you if you did.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Hux murmured, cheeks reddening. He cleared his throat and straightened his pedestrian’s jacket. Black of course.

“Kylo?”

He turned toward the voice. It was older than he remembered, so was the face that accompanied it. There were lines of age and sadness decorating the flesh. He saw the crevices of worry between her brow.

                                                                                                                      #

**Hours Earlier**

“No, I won’t go.” Poe said, arms crossed in front of his chest. “He tortured me.”

“Poe,” Leia said, “it’s imperative that we secure this alliance. It could be the first time we’ve had peace in the galaxy in generations.”

Poe swallowed and shifted, feeling the plug move inside of him. As much as he desired to see Kylo again, he feared being within touching distance of the man. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t fall to his knees in front of the man and beg for release.

“Please, Poe.”  
Poe looked at General Organa for a moment and then sighed. “Alright, I’ll go.”

#

“How are you?” Kylo asked General Organa.

Kylo raised a brow, “May I introduce General Hux. General Hux, General Organa, my mother.”

Hux’s jaw dropped but he closed it quickly. “A pleasure General, I’ve been a fervent observer of your methods.”

General Organa didn’t exactly smile but there was definite amusement in her eyes, “I’m sure. And I’m sure you were an observer of my guest as well. Poe Dameron, General Hux. Kylo, I believe you and Poe have met.”

Poe refused to meet Kylo’s eyes but his voice washed over him, “Indeed. I believe I owe you an apology.”

Poe didn’t speak and Kylo felt a smile washing over his face. Reaching out his mind he felt the object lodged in Poe’s ass. With a thought he thrust it forward.  

Poe’s eyes flashed to his face and then dropped again. “Perhaps,” Kylo murmured, “Poe and I should talk while you two Generals iron out the details of a potential peace treaty.”

General Organa looked at Poe. The pilot nodded tersely and followed Kylo to a back corner. They both grabbed drinks before sliding into their seats.

“If it isn’t my little fighter,” Kylo cooed.

Poe opened his mouth but found himself at a loss for words.

“If you’re not going to speak, I can think of something you can do while we wait.”

“I’m sure,” Poe finally forced out. Kylo leaned back into his chair and watched the emotions flare across Poe’s face. Want, lust, derision, and desire all warring with an inexplicable anger. Kylo felt himself stiffen. He reached out with the force once more, allowing the cold to surround Poe. He shivered.

“Please, stop.” Poe begged on a moan.

“Aren’t you my little slut?” Kylo asked. Poe didn’t respond. “I didn’t hear you. When I ask you a question I expect an answer.”

Poe nodded once.

“Now, are you my little slut?” Kylo asked, his voice a whisper in the room.

“Yes,” Poe groaned. He grabbed at his beer and took a deep sip.

“Good. I want you to stroke yourself.” Poe spit the beer out and looked at Kylo. The man’s eyes were cool and collected as he took a sip of his own been. “Now, Poe.”

The traitorous plug plunged into Poe again becoming icy cold was the force filled it. Poe reached for his member, grasping it through his flight suit.

“That’s a start,” Kylo said, watching him with hooded eyes. “Now, take yourself out and stroke.”

“What?” Poe stammered.

“If you hadn’t ignored me I would have allowed you to stay covered.” Kylo took another sip of his drink. “Now, take yourself out.”

Poe swallowed. As he was reaching to pull himself out, General Organa and Hux returned. Poe’s hand dropped to his side while Hux shot Kylo a look. He then flicked his cold eyes to Poe. Poe shuddered, less from the eyes and more from the phantom hands which now stroked him.

“Poe,” General Organa said, “General Hux and I have come to tentative terms, pending the approval of the Resistance. He has requested that you stay with him and with Lord Ren while negotiation are completed. You are not required to do this.”

“It’s fine,” Poe gasped. “I’ll stay.”

“Don’t worry,” Kylo purred, “We’ll take good care of Poe.”

“Yes,” Leia said wryly, “that’s what I’m afraid of.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo have some fun. Basically all SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Poe and Kylo took me on a bit of a trip with this one. Hope you enjoy.

Poe trembled as Leia walked away. Hux leaned in and whispered something into Kylo’s ear. Poe wasn’t sure but it sounded like… “Finalizer.” Then, Hux walked away. Poe watched Kylo watch Hux.

“Hux really is a good boy,” Kylo murmured, eyes still on the General’s ass.

Poe met Kylo’s eyes, “If that’s the case then why do you need me?”

“Found you voice,” Kylo commented, returning to his drink. “Jealous?”

“Of him?” Poe scoffed, leaning back in his seat. Unfortunately, that caused the plug to shift deeper nudging his prostate. Although he bit back a groan the smirk on Kylo’s face told Poe that he knew what had happened.

“Yes,” Kylo replied. “Are you jealous that I brought him off last night while I was deep down his throat? That he begs me use his aching hole? That he bends to my whims? That I can use him whenever I want?”

Poe swallowed. Finding his throat dry he took a sip of the vile liquid and formulated his answer. “No,” he finally whimpered. “Because he’s a _good boy._ ”

“And?” Kylo prompted and using the force to prompt an honest answer said, “Tell me, what do you think I need?”

“You need an aching slut who you can keep bound at your feet warming you cock, belly and ass full of your cum, all the while stuffed with a large plug that you can manipulate with the force. You need someone you can play with when the darkness threatens to overwhelm you. You need someone who has seen you when you were good; who has felt the depths of your depravity and still begs for more. A good boy wants to be petted and held. He wants to be nurtured.”

“And a slut doesn’t?” Kylo asked, his voice deepening at hearing Poe say such dirty things. The force reached out, tendrils pushing into Poe. “A slut doesn’t want to be nurtured, doesn’t want to be petted, left on the edge and never allowed to fall over? Tell me.”

“Oh, he does,” Poe gasped, “but he also wants to be torn apart and put back together. He wants to convince the good boy to be bad and watch him be punished.”

“Would you do that? Push Hux to be a bad boy?”

“You know I would,” Poe murmured.

“Follow me,” Kylo commanded, rising from the chair.

Poe sat for a moment, willing his erection to go down.

“Now, Pilot.” Kylo reiterated. “You don’t want to test me tonight.”

Poe stood and followed Kylo. He nervously glanced around as they wound through the cantina and out into the streets. He wondered if Kylo meant to kill him or kidnap him and go back on his deal with Leia. Was he a fool to trust Ren?

Eventually they reached a house. Kylo led them inside. “This is a Knight of Ren house. Nobody else is here.” Poe nodded. The inside of the house was made of wood, the furnishings comfortable. The main room had a couch, a fireplace, carpeted floors, and good lighting. There was an upstairs and a hallway that looked as if it led back to a kitchen. He’d expected something more austere. Something with more black and less green.

“I’m not a Jedi,” Kylo huffed having been skimming Poe’s thoughts. “The Knights of Ren enjoy their creature comforts. We indulge our passions. It makes us stronger. Now kneel.”

Poe dropped to his knees immediately. He bowed his head and stared at Kylo’s feet.  

“Belly and ass full of cum, those were your words.”

Poe shivered and nodded.

“Verbal response, Pet.” Kylo murmured but there was no anger in the words.

“Yes,”

“What do you call me?” Kylo asked, actually curious what word Poe would give him. He knew which one he preferred but, for now, he wouldn’t push the pilot. They had plenty of time for training later.

“Ma…” Poe shook his head. He wanted to call Kylo Master and felt the flair in the force when he started to say the word but it wasn’t right yet. It wasn’t real.

“Yes, Sir.” Poe finally uttered. Not the word Kylo wanted but it would do for now. Kylo knew they would get there, sooner or later.

“Good little slut, now open up wide. I’m going to fuck your throat. Then, when I’m done, I’m going to come in your mouth. I want you to hold it there and then swallow it down slowly. Savor it like a true cum slut. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Was the gasped response. Poe obediently opened his mouth and waited. He didn’t get much of a chance to see the massive cock before it was shoved into his mouth. Kylo’s still-gloved hands wound into Poe’s hair and pulled him.

He gagged. The massive appendage hitting his gag reflex and cutting off his air.

“Sluts only get to breathe when I let them,” Kylo groaned pulling back, letting Poe gasp in air, and then thrusting back down his throat. This time it slipped down and Poe used every backward thrust to gasp in air through his nose. His tongue massaged Kylo as much as possible but Kylo only seemed to care about getting as deep as possible. Kylo pushed in and held it down Poe’s throat.

 “Count of ten,” Kylo said.

“One.” Poe tried to swallow.

“Two.”  Poe’s hands reached for Kylo’s hips as he searched for air.

“Three.” Poe looked up at Kylo and saw the man looking intently down at Poe.

“Four. Come on, you can do this. Warm my cock with your throat.”

“Five. Six. Seven.” The next were said rapidly as if making up for taking time to encourage Poe.

“Eight…Nine…” Kylo paused, staring at the tears streaming down Poe’s face. He held off, searching Poe’s mind, gone white with need and painful desire. He waited until he felt Poe reach an edge.

“Ten.” He pulled out and Poe fell to his hands gasping in air.  As Kylo was considering dropping to his knees to comfort Poe for a moment, to let him know he had done well, Poe pulled himself back on to his knees and took Kylo back into his mouth.

He held it for a moment, savoring the thickness and then he began suckling as if he needed nothing more than to pleasure Kylo. His entire universe centered on the cock in his mouth and the pleasure of the man before him.

Kylo gripped the base of his own cock to stave off his own orgasm. The sight, the feeling of ownership over this man was intense and he wanted to last a little longer.

Poe backed off the cock for a moment and stared at Kylo, eyes pleading, voice wrecked. “Do it again,” Poe begged. “Make me hold it again.”

Kylo caressed the side of Poe’s face. “One more time, then I’m going to cum and you’re going to do what?”

“Hold it, savor it, swallow it, sir.” Poe replied, already diving back toward Kylo’s cock.

Kylo yanked him back by the hair. “You don’t get to cum. Not until later when I’m buried deep in your ass and I’ve given you permission. Do you understand.”

“Yes, sir.” Poe groaned, shifting as he felt his erection pulse in his pants. Kylo loosened his grasp and allowed Poe to swallow him in that velvety heat. Kylo didn’t waste time and thrust deep until Poe’s nose was in his pubic hairs. Then he thrust as far down Poe’s throat as he could, holding the pilot there.

Even though he counted, he paused between each number. He skimmed Poe’s mind to ensure he wasn’t taking too long. He felt the need boiling beneath the surface. Poe wanted to be owned, to be shown his place. In this moment, he wanted to be used and cast aside with no thought given to his own pleasure.  

“Ten.” Kylo pulled out and this time Poe didn’t collapse choking. He sat there, waiting for what Kylo would do next. Resting just on Poe’s tongue he came, the fluid filling Poe’s mouth. Poe held it, staring at Kylo until he nodded and allowed the pilot to swallow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Poe and Kylo continue having fun and then Hux gets jealous. M/M/M.  
> This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written and I live for reviews :)

Kylo stared at the perfection of Poe’s throat working as he swallowed. Once done, Poe stared at Kylo his face yearning.

“Strip,” Kylo said. “My slut is not allowed clothing unless told otherwise.”

Poe nodded, following the orders and neatly folding his flight suit. Kylo walked around him and saw the plug nestled between is cheeks. Kylo reached out and thumped it. Poe groaned but did not otherwise move. Kylo continued playing with it, thrusting it in and out, pushing it against Poe’s prostate. When Poe was begging, on the edge of orgasm, Kylo stopped and stepped back.

“Good. Now, I want you to crawl upstairs. Go in the third door on the left. In the second drawer of the tall dresser you will find a cage and a vibrating blue plug with a remote.” He glanced meaningfully at Poe’s erection. “You will remove your current plug, take care of any personal needs, take a cold shower, and then put on the cage and lock it. You will not touch yourself except to clean, to urinate, or to put on the cage. You will then use the lube in the room and put in the plug and turn it on. You will then wait for me kneeling with the chain for the remote hanging out of your mouth. You will not cum. If you do you will be severely punished. Do you _understand?”_

“Yes, sir.” Poe gasped, his voice still husky from its earlier occupation.

“Good, now go.”

Poe fell to his hands and began crawling toward the stairs. The carpet was soft beneath his knees and he swayed his ass a little more than necessary.

Poe found the room, it had an ocean of a bed in the middle and the second drawer held many implements other than the plug and the cage. However, he obeyed instructions. Not long after stepping out of the shower, Poe had bent himself over the bed and was working the large blue plug into his ass. He groaned at the stretch. It was larger than the other one but still smaller than Kylo.

“Are you not eager, pet?” Kylo asked from the doorway. “I would have expected you to be done by now.”

“SssssSorry sir.” Poe stammered, pushing more of the plug into his aching hole. He gasped when he felt Kylo’s hand on his. The force wielder then began working the plug into him. In and out he thrust it until with a pop it slid the rest of the way in, his hole closing on the narrower part toward the base.

“Resistance blue,” Kylo murmured, “I like that. What does the cage tell you, slut?” Kylo asked.

“You own my release,” Poe replied. Kylo ran a hand down the pilot’s spine as he agreed.

“Very good, hand me the remote.” Poe did so and Kylo put the chain over his head and then took a key and fastened it onto the same chain.  He idly glanced over Poe’s body seeing dusky nipples and very little hair. Kylo turned on the vibrating plug and walked away. “Follow me.”

Poe groaned, his cock desperately trying to get hard. The cage restricted it and he shifted in pain. Poe crawled after Kylo. They went downstairs and into a side room that was obviously an office of some sort.

“Kneel,” Poe obeyed.

Kylo stepped forward and threaded his hands into Poe’s hair. Poe wondered for a moment if he was going to give Kylo another blow job but then he felt the tendrils of the force.

God, this is what he wanted. A universe of power flooded his system he moaned, thrusting his still woefully-limp and contained cock in to the air.

Lightning hit his nerves _, god, yes. Perfect. More, please more. Use me for your pleasure._

Kylo laughed and the fingers of force combed back into Poe’s mind. They found places of desire and stroked them. Again. Again. Again. The desire was overwhelming. Poe tried to beg only to realize that at some point Kylo had thrust into his mouth. Poe suckled as Kylo lit his pleasure on fire.

“You are mine.” Kylo groaned. “Your place is at my feet. Your only need is to be filled with cock, mine or anyone I deem worthy. You will take what is given and you will beg for more. You will not beg to cum, that is a pleasure I may choose to give. Or not.” He pulled out of Poe’s mouth and untangled his hands from his hair.

Poe whimpered, feeling empty without something to suck on. Without being filled from both ends. Kylo stared at him knowingly and the first drawer opened with a penis gag flying out. Poe opened his mouth, desperate to be full and it settled on his face. The leather locked behind his neck. He sucked enthusiastically on the rubber.

“Good, very good.” Kylo plunged his hands back into Poe’s hair and began sending pleasure spiraling through him once more. Poe’s mind went white and then black. He groaned around the rubber in his mouth.

Kylo stepped away and walked around to Poe’s ass, more or less resting near the floor. Kylo lifted him and threw him over the edge of the bed. He saw the vibrating plug and debated turning it up. Later he decided and without ceremony Kylo pulled it out and thrust into Poe.

Perfect. Poe’s ass swallowed him halfway before Kylo had to thrust back and forth to begin burying himself in the pilot.

Poe let out a muffled keen as Kylo started a harsh pace claiming the pilot as his own. He slammed into the man’s prostate again and again. Poe clawed at the bed, trying to find purchase from the sensory overload.

“I’m going to fill you up, then I’m going to do it again and again.” Kylo murmured, bending over to whisper is Poe’s ear. He was as good as his word. Throughout the night Kylo fucked him several times, never letting Poe even get hard but eventually removing the gag. Then, as dawn was cresting, Kylo pulled out and shoved a plug up his ass trapping the cum inside the pilot. After wiping some of the excess fluid up and getting Poe water, he pulled the pilot close and, wrapping a hand possessively around the other man’s cock, fell asleep.

#

“Kylo,” Hux murmured walking into the room.

Kylo opened his eyes and glanced over at Poe who at some point had fallen asleep. “Can I help you?”

“You didn’t return last night.” Kylo sighed and realized he needed to roll out of bed to take care of his boy. He pulled a robe to him and draped it over his shoulders as he stood. Hux wrinkled his nose.

“You need a shower.”

“Do you want to help me?” Kylo asked curiously.

“Only if it pleases you,” Hux replied, glancing down at his civilian shoes.

“You please me my good, good boy.”

“Then why…” Hux trailed off, obviously unwilling to ask the question.

“Why what?” Kylo wanted to know what bothered his boy. If they were to live in harmony, he needed to know what bothered them. Poe he didn’t worry so much about. He’d be gagged a lot and besides he was a slut. Part of his function was to be punished for causing problems. Kylo couldn’t wait. But, his boy was concerned. Kylo reached out and Hux leaned into the mental probe. He was afraid.  “Tell me, Hux.”

While he waited for an answer he pulled out a remote and turned on Poe’s plug.

“Am I not enough? Why do you need him? Why have you fucked him but hardly touched me?” The words came out in a quick rush of breath. Instead of moving to the shower, Kylo took them downstairs to the couch. There he pulled Hux on to his lap.

Running his fingers through the General’s hair he asked, “Are you a slut or my good boy?”

“Your good boy,” Hux replied.

“Does a good boy get fucked in his sleep?”

“No?” Ren rewarded this with a caress to his privates which caused Hux to groan.  

“Does a good boy spend every day plugged?” Kylo clicked the plug up a few levels of intensity. Poe still slept but Kylo felt the desire wafting off of him.

“No?” Hux replied and Kylo pulled him out and began caressing bare flesh.

“Does a good boy live for being fucked? Does he spend the day with his mouth full? Does he spend time with his cock in a cage or his body being tortured because his _master_ decided it on a whim?”

Hux whimpered, obviously trying not to thrust into Kylo’s hand. “No!”

“Do you want me to just take your body for my pleasure or do you enjoy sharing pleasure between us?”

“Sharing,” Hux replied, not questioning his response. Kylo turned the plug up more and felt Poe start awake.

He sent Poe a private thought. _Go to the third drawer, pull out the cock gag in that drawer. It’s larger than the last one. Put it on._

 _Yes,_ Poe groaned. _Done._ Kylo then sent a wave of the force upstairs and knocked him unconscious. With a final click he turned the plug up. He quickly mentally checked on Poe and found him suckling the fake cock in his mouth as he slept. Perfect.

“Hux,” Kylo finally said, “when we return to the finalizer I will spend a full day showing you how special you are. I won’t fuck you, I’ll worship you. The force will worship you. Now, do you want to come in my hand or the slut’s mouth?”

Hux paused and then whispered, as if afraid of angering Kylo, “Mouth.”

Kylo smiled wide and bent over to kiss Hux. Hux stiffened in surprise and tried to remember any kisses between them. At a loss he opened his mouth and let Kylo take control. “God, so good. Whatever did I do to deserve you?” Kylo murmured.

They walked back upstairs, Kylo holding Hux’s hand. Once in the bedroom they encountered Poe sound asleep, plug audibly pulsing in his ass as he sucked on his gag.

“See,” Kylo murmured, “can’t even go ten minutes without a cock filling him somewhere. He’s meant to be used and put away dirty. Not like you, my boy, you’re a General. He’s just two holes to fuck.” Hux exuded excitement at using someone as just a hole. Kylo grabbed the General’s chin and forced meet his eyes. “His ass is mine. Feel free to use his mouth as much as you want. It’s a perk, if you’re bad you don’t get to use it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Kylo. He won’t mind?”

Kylo knew he wouldn’t but he kept the game going. “He’s just a toy. I can share my toys. His feelings don’t matter. Go on now,” Kylo kissed him on the nose, “have fun.”

“Will you take him at the same time, please?”

“Would that please you?” Hux nodded and Kylo walked behind Poe. When Hux raised confused eyes to Kylo over removing the gag, Kylo reached forward and undid the buckles. He watched Hux ease it out of Poe’s mouth. As he did so, Kylo ended the force sleep.

Poe blearily opening his eyes.

“You remember my boy, General Hux, ” Kylo said from behind him.

Poe nodded and when he opened his mouth to speak Kylo nodded his head and Hux eased into his mouth.

“Slut, you are going to please my boy.” Poe immediately begin bobbing his head on the flesh. “Now, I know you are sore from last night. I want to fuck you hard and fast. I want to see if I can fit another load in you.” Poe moaned around Hux.  If you take it without complaint, I’ll take off your cage and let you come.  If you say no, the cage will stay on at least until General Organa returns. Then you’ll have to ask her to remove it.”

Poe groaned, whether from Hux or the words Kylo wasn’t sure. But Poe forced one thought toward Kylo. _Fuck me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... enjoy?

Poe watched two bottles fly over, one into Kylo’s hand and one into Hux’s. As the caps were unsnapped he smelled bacta. It must have been some sort of lube with healing properties. He refocused on the cock in front of him and sucked it deeper into his throat. The flesh was ripped back out of his mouth. He keened, trying to find it, feeling empty without its warm thickness inside of him.

“What do you want?” Kylo’s smooth, dark voice washed over him.

Poe tried to push some of the desire and form words but nothing came out.

“Slut?” Anger reverberated in the single word.

“Please,” Poe begged. “Use me.”

“Oh, we will,” Kylo murmured. Without warning he pulled the plug out. Poe’s dick tried to swell in its cage. Then the emptiness seeped in. He clenched, trying to hold the seed inside him. Some dribbled out.

“No,” Poe keened. “Please, no!”  He pressed his hips back, looking for something to fill him.

A hand smashed down on his ass. It hurt. It felts so good. It hurt. Again and again blows rained down. “You, only get what I choose to give. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Poe moaned. Another smack hit him. Dark coldness washed over his body. It encircled his cock, hardened his nipples and floated into every crevice. Still so empty.

“Hux,”

“Yes, Kylo?” Hux replied, his voice thick.

“Are you my good boy or a disgusting little slut?”

Slap. Slap Slap. Poe moaned, the stinging turning into acute pleasure. The force continued caressing him. Then the cage snapped free and was eased off his aching prick.

“Your good boy,” Hux replied.

Poe forced his eyes open, not sure when they had closed and saw the two exchange a long look. Then Hux grabbed his hair and pulled him close.

“Open wide,” Kylo murmured. Poe obeyed and Hux unceremoniously pushed his slightly-more-than-average cock into his mouth. “I’ll have to punish you tomorrow if you choke on my boy.”

Poe tried to obey. He honestly did. But, Hux reamed the large flesh into him and the damn lube tingled. Hux held the appendage down his throat in such a way that he didn’t have much of a choice. He gagged and tried to pull back but those hands kept the thick meat lodged down his throat.

“Kylo says to take it,” was Hux’s crisp reply. “A slut does what his master says.” Hux pulled back, allowing Poe to gasp in a breath and then started thrusting in and out. The fast pace gave Poe no time to think. His ass still clenched on the nothingness and the smacks continued. Tears of frustration ran down his face as he continued trying to hold in the seed previously left inside of him.

He was achingly hard but he was pretty sure he still wasn’t allowed to touch himself. Then something impossibly large pushed at his ass and began to lodge inside it. Was Kylo always so big? Then thought stopped as Kylo began battering his prostate.

“Come, if you want.” Kylo murmured in his ear keeping up the brutal pace.

Poe did. Hard, white pleasure overwhelming him. Kylo didn’t stop and Poe used every ounce of strength he had to keep his mouth open and his ass available. He was a slut, just a slut. Two holes to be used as his master desired. He clenched around Kylo trying to give him pleasure. He was rewareded with a moan and a hand caressing his ass.

By the force it felt good, so good, so very, very good. He knew he was moaning around the cock buried down his throat. He gagged, moaned, chocked, and submitted.

“Whore,” Kylo murmured. “Look at you, taking me deep. Not even a day with me and all you are is a dump for me to use.  So good, so very good. Never going to let you go. Never going to give you back.”

Hux came, letting he ejaculate land on Poe’s tongue.

“Good boy. Slut, keep suckling that cock. Have to get used to keeping one warm.” Poe swallowed down the salty bitter liquid and lurched, to keep the shrinking flesh in his mouth.”

Kylo kept thrusting. He smirked as he felt Poe collapse, still moaning, the cock still in his mouth, but fairly unresponsive. ­­

“Hux, put the gag back into his mouth.” Hux grabbed the item and efficiently buckled it back on Poe. “Good boy, now go take a shower while I finish up here.” Hux nodded and as he passed Kylo was gifted with a lingering kiss.

#

The next morning, Poe ached from being fucked so many times. He actually thought he should hurt more but then realized he probably had Kylo, Sir, to thank for the relatively pain free awakening. He vaguely remembered passing out after finally being allowed to orgasm the night before. Rolling out of bed he crawled to the bathroom, taking care of necessities. He was careful to clean his cock as much as possible in its cage. He then reinserted his plug and crawled downstairs. 

Hux looked up as the little slut made his way downstairs. His well-ordered mind had quickly made sense of the toy’s purpose. He glanced down at his data pad. He needed to finish some reports… and Kylo needed to continue training the slut. Hux approved of Kylo’s overall plan and, to his never-to-be-voiced glee, knew it would go far in breaking the toy.

“Kylo is waiting for you in the office,” Hux told the toy. “You better hurry, or he’ll just increase your punishment.”

Poe blanched and nodded, crawling toward the office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is punished... kind of.

Poe crawled into the office and kept his eyes on the ground.

“Door lock,” Kylo said, not acknowledging Poe in any other way. The door behind Poe slid closed and he heard the lock engaging. Poe heard taps as if Kylo was doing something on a data pad.

“Your General has safely arrived and is in the process of working through the Resistance’s bureaucracy. She wants to know if you would like to remain here or if you would like to return to her side.”

Poe looked up in surprise and met Kylo’s eyes. He was surprised to see warmth in them as he looked Poe over and waited for the response. Poe didn’t say anything but his mind raced. He knew if he wanted to leave this would be the best time, before he was too addicted to his base needs. But, he didn’t know. Wasn’t sure what he wanted.

He let out a low whimper of confusion. He heard a chair scoot back and was surprised to hear Kylo walk over to him. Hands, calloused from training, caressed the side of his face.

“My poor, poor slut,” Kylo murmured, the demeaning words surprisingly gentle.  “Do you know what you want?”

Poe shook his head and the force wielder nodded. “I see. Should we get your punishment out of the way before you make a decision?”

Poe nodded, hope sparking in him. But a silence filled the room. He glanced back up and saw Kylo for the first time looking uncomfortable.

“We need a safe word,” Kylo finally said. “I read your needs through the force but I need you to be able to give me a very clear signal if something is wrong.”

Poe thought for a moment and then said, “Tarkin.”

Kylo laughed, throwing his head back, his hair wafting behind him. “Fair enough.” Then the smile fled and Poe felt butterflies in his stomach.

“There are three parts to your punishment. You disobeyed my direct order and choked when I told you not to. Since this he first time for this infraction you will be spanked in the balls three times. You will count each strike. Failing to count in a reasonable time will add an additional strike. Secondly, Hux and I will be edging you all day today. We will remove your cage and you will put on a cock ring. You will not cum without permission.” When Kylo paused, Poe realized he wanted a response.

“Yes, sir.”

“Finally, after your spanking and during your edging, you are going to kneel beneath the desk and keep my cock warm while I work on these reports for General Hux. You will be wearing a larger plug while you are kneeling at my feet. You will not cum. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Safe word?”

“Tarkin.”

“Good. Go lean over my desk.”

Kylo watched as Poe crawled to his desk and stood up. He leaned forward putting his ass and the plug on display. Kylo walked up behind him and caressed his ass lightly. He gripped the base of the plug and began thrusting it forward. Pushing forward, pulling back. Poe moaned.

“Yes, slut. Let me hear your pleasure,” Kylo murmured. He pushed if forward then pulled it out, the bulbous plug stretching his hole obscenely before sliding free. Kylo set on the desk and walked to one of the drawers, there he pulled out a large, in Poe’s mind it was a fucking large, black plug. There was also a remote to activate the toy. He also pulled out a metal ring.

“There is a refresher through that door, go use it, stroke yourself until you are hard, and then put on this ring.”

“Yes, sir.” Poe replied, taking the ring and dropping to his knees. He crawled to the refresher and disappeared through the door.

When Poe emerged, Kylo was pleased to see he had followed orders. Poe moved directly to the desk and bent back over.

“Good,” Kylo murmured. He grabbed the plug, bacta lube from his pocket, and began working on pushing it in. He didn’t even bother stretching with fingers first. He didn’t mind causing Poe some discomfort. This was punishment, after all. He just didn’t want to permanently damage him.  Once the plug slid into place he turned Poe around and grabbed his cock, holding it out of the way. “Remember to count.”

“Yes, sir.” Poe murmured, trepidation easily heard in his voice. Kylo disregarded.

Smack.

Silence for a moment but Kylo gave him a second to recover. “One,” Poe said hoarsely, balls throbbing.

Smack, a little harder.

“Two,” the response was pained, tears streamed down Poe’s face, but his cock twitched becoming harder in Kylo’s hand.

Smack, even harder. Poe’s cock was now streaming liquid and throbbingly erect.

“Three,”

“Good,” Kylo murmured He stepped forward and grabbed Poe’s face and kissed him.  “Good job taking your punishment. So good.”

He held Poe for a moment giving him comfort and letting him calm for a moment. As much as Kylo knew he was a little slut, he still needed some comfort and care. It wouldn’t do for him to decide to run back to General Organa.

Poe enjoyed the comfort, surprised to be receiving it. He realized in that moment how deeply he had needed the affection. He cuddled into the hold for a moment but couldn’t help thrusting his hips a bit, wanting release and wanting to know he was desired by Kylo.

Kylo let him go with a laugh and kissed his forehead. “Now, now, slut, none of that. Now, are you ready for the last parts of your punishment?”

“Please,” Poe breathed, his eyes wide with newfound excitement.

Kylo smiled. “Good, now go kneel beneath the desk.” Poe hesitated and then knelt. “Did you want to say something?”

Poe nodded.

“Go ahead.”

“Can you touch me?” Poe asked, shyly looking down.

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked.

“With the force, please? Please touch me with the force, let me feel it? So dark, so cold, so perfect. Please?”

The room filled with power. The lights flickered and Poe gasped. Kylo lifted his body into the air, back toward the ground. Moans filled the room as the power increased. Kylo tilted his head and allowed bursts of lightning to stream toward Poe, lighting up his nerves.

Moans turned to screams as the pilot tried to find purchase on something. He only realized he was being force choked when his screams became distant and air was difficult to find.

So good, so good. Was he begging? Perhaps he was. How much was in his head and how much out loud. When he opened his eyes he was on the floor, gasping in breath, with Kylo holding him. By the force he was hard. Another shock of electricity hit some nerves and he gasped.

“What you wanted?”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Poe mumbled. He rolled to his hands and knees and nuzzled at Kylo’s crotch.

“Now, show your thanks by crawling under the desk. I have work to do.” Poe more stumbled than crawled but Kylo knew the intent was there and decided against saying anything. Poe was such a willing, willing little whore.

Kylo took a seat and settled into his reports. He opened his pants and let Poe do the rest of the work. “Just warm it,” Kylo reminded. “Nothing else.”

Poe opened his mouth and took it deep and sat there, keeping Kylo’s cock warm as the force wielder struggled with requisition forms and typing up peace negotiations.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe pushes Hux's buttons. Hux reveals that he really isn't good at sharing. Kylo gets very, very angry.

_General Organa,_

_Kylo Ren and General Hux continue to work toward the proposed treaty. I see no reason for my early extraction from their hospitality. Please know they are treating me with all due respect._

_Commander Dameron_

General Organa read the missive for the fifth time. It was unnaturally bland and the thought of Kylo working on treaties was near laughable. Her son had always hated concentrating on paperwork. Yet, somehow, with this missive, the formal document had been submitted for her perusal. It was correct.  No changes needed to be made, it was as discussed. That was nearly frightening. Kylo always made at least one mistake. What had happened to her son?

_Kylo Ren,_

_We have received your treaty. I would like to meet to discuss in one day’s time. Please bring Commander Dameron. I will send coordinates the morning of._

_General Organa_

_General Organa,_

_Acknowledged._

_Kylo Ren_

 

#

Poe was tied to the kitchen table in pleasured agony. Every time Hux or Kylo would walk by they’d stop and tweak a nipple or jack him nearly to orgasm and then stop. It felt like hours had passed.  Kylo finally stepped in front of him, grabbed his should and pulled him back so his head hung off the table. Poe immediately opened his mouth and accepted the cock down his throat. Kylo’s large balls covered Poe’s nostrils as he thrust in and out of his mouth. He vaguely felt hands on his prick. Then Kylo thrust deep and wrapped his large hands around his throat.

In a world gone suddenly gray, Poe heard one word, “Cum.” He obeyed, blacking out from the pleasure. When regained consciousness, Kylo was ruthlessly plundering his ass. He lifted his hips to help him get a better angle and felt dry cum flake at the movement. He managed to lift his head to glance at his body. He was coated. He figured out why when Kylo pulled out and came all over him only to reach over, take a swig of a drink, regain hardness, and thrust back into his ass.

Poe groaned.

“Rub it in,” Kylo demanded. Poe shifted an arm, and realizing it wasn’t tied down any more, followed the command. He ran his fingers through the milky substance and rubbed it into his skin. 

“Mine,” Kylo hissed as he did so. “My slut. My hole. My little cum dump.”

Poe groaned, the dirty words electrifying him. “Yours. Please, fill me up. Don’t leave me empty.”

“He does talk a lot,” Came an objectively cool comment from General Hux. Poe looked over and saw the General sitting on a kitchen chair with a holo pad, typing something.

“Jealous?” Poe asked, before he thought better of it. Kylo hit his prostate causing Poe to let out a low groan.

“Hardly, but it is distracting. I preferred you wearing a gag. Sluts should be used and not heard. Your pleasure is irrelevant.”

“At least I’m getting fucked,” Poe moaned. “When was the last time Kylo fucked you? When was the last time you sucked him to completion and felt his sweet essence flow down your throat? When was the last time he used the force to pleasure you?”

 _Naughty little slut, baiting my good boy._ Came Kylo’s amused response. _Think you’ll push him to be bad?_

 _Tell me what you want, I’ll do it. Anything you want,_ Poe disjointedly replied. As a reward Kylo hit his prostate several times. 

Hux huffed and walked out of the room. An hour or more later, Kylo finally tired of fucking Poe. He strode out of the room feeling nearly as refreshed as after a good fight. Since he couldn’t fight while he waited for Organa to finish her end of the bargain, fucking Poe helped keep him centered. Poe was left unconscious on the table filled with cum and plugged. Not to mention the cum that he’d rubbed into his skin. He smelled and looked like a whore. Perfect.

Kylo took a long shower, enjoying the water flowing over his flesh. Afterward, cleansed and relaxed, he knelt and meditated on the darkside. Power, cold, crisp, dark power filled him. He floated there, feeling the light and the dark both sit in his body using it as a vessel. The light he channeled down to Poe, healing him of any injuries and ensuring he would be well enough for when Kylo next decided to use him.

Then agony filled him. It took Kylo a minute to find the source. Poe. Kylo surfaced from his meditation and was already running downstairs, lightsaber blazing in his right hand before he realized he had moved.

The kitchen. Table. Poe writhing, screaming, body arcing with need. Hux, standing next to him, looking self-assured, a satisfied smirk twisting his lips.

“What did you do?” Kylo snarled and with an outstretched hand, used the force to drag Hux to him.  Hux clawed at the force wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air. The lightsaber deactivated.

“Please,” Poe whimpered, “it hurts. Make it stop. Master, make it stop.”

Kylo’s eyes cut to Poe again and then back to Hux. Hux’s eyes were sharp with fear, the smirk gone. He left Hux hanging there, just enough air getting through to keep him alive and conscious. He walked over to Poe and tried stepping into his mind. Need, desire, pain, agony. Chaos. Kylo couldn’t sort out the emotions to find the memory. He pulled back and with a flick of his hand sent the pilot into unconsciousness.

He stalked back over to Hux and brutally shoved himself into his mind. He’d injected the pilot with two doses of an aphrodisiac.

“He’s just a whore,” Hux snarled.

Kylo backhanded him. “He’s mine. You don’t get to punish him. You don’t get to retaliate with more than words. He belongs to me.”

Dark fury washed over the room. Hux shivered, not in arousal but in fear. He’d wanted Kylo’s attention but not this. Not this cold implacable anger.

“I belong to you!” Hux yelled. “Yet you spend all your time fucking him. You don’t touch me.” Tears glistened in the panting General’s eyes. “I’m your good boy.”

“A _good boy_ , values someone else’s possessions.” Kylo replied. “I don’t even know what you are right now. Go back to the Finalizer, General. Decide what you want. I have to fix this mess you just created.”

“But,”

“Go!” Kylo yelled. He drew in a deep breath and collected himself. “If you decide you still want to be my good boy you will go about your duties as General until I call you back. You will find a cock cage and put it on yourself and not remove it until I say. Believe me when I tell you it will not be until these negotiations are complete. You will not speak of my slut. You will not cum. You _will_ proposition Lieutenant Mitaka and allow him to fuck you at any time he wishes remembering that I was going to worship you when we returned. You will not sleep with anyone else.  You will edge yourself every night. You will allow Poe to decide one of your punishments when he awakens.”

With each comment the General became more and more pale. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled and was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.  “Mitaka, sir?”

“Yes,” Kylo hissed. “After all, he remembers you watching me get him off. He’ll enjoy taking your ass. I wonder if he’ll stick his entire fist in it. After all, bad boys get fisted don’t they? You should ask him to.”

Hux swallowed, understanding a command when he heard it. “Yes, sir.”

“Get out of might sight.”

Hux would say he walked with dignity but all Kylo saw was the man fleeing. He turned his eyes back to Poe. Gathering the man in his arms he carried him to the bathroom. He removed the cage and the plug and began gently washing him.

“Shh, It’s ok. I’ve got you,” Kylo murmured. Poe would be under the serum for another day or two. The only antidote was to let it work its way out of Poe’s system. Unconsciousness was the less painful of the two options and Kylo refused to fuck him. Even he had standards and as much as he enjoyed Poe begging, there was a difference between breaking a willing Poe and this.

Besides, how was he ever going to explain this to his mother?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter. I hope I fleshed it out enough to make sense, please let me know if I didn't. I am no expert on BDSM relationships or methods, I've done some research for this writing project but I don't begin to suggest that what I"ve portrayed is accurate or a healthy relationship.

Hux was pissed. How dare Kylo throw him out!  He stalked through the streets of the town. The farther from Kylo he walked, the clearer his head became and the angrier he felt. How dare he! He was only trying to make things perfect, to make them ordered. And, what could be ordered if Kylo was constantly fucking that little slut?

Every so often Hux felt himself heading to his shuttle to the Finalizer or to a store to purchase that other item. He stopped himself and found a dark corner in a bar and whiskey. He needed a lot of whiskey to make this day disappear. He couldn’t think about the tasks Kyo had set before him, couldn’t even decide if he wanted Kylo to keep him.

So, he drank, vacillating between tossing back and sipping whisky as he sat. In the beginning he refused other drinks purchased for him. Then, without invitation, a dark haired, dark eyed, man sat next to him.

"Hello," the lanky man said. "You look lonely."

Hux scoffed at the line. "Original”

The man smiled, obviously not put off. "Not really. If I was original, I'd ask what made your eyes sad or your hands tremble. I might pretend that I haven't been watching you for an hour and that you don't look like you need comfort this evening."

"How would you comfort me?" Hux asked, looking down at his still-trembling hands. He took a sip of his whisky, ignoring how the glass shook.

"I'd start with loving you until you can't remember his name, because nobody deserves to look so sad. Then, once you'd shed the tears you think you shouldn't, I'd hold you until you fell asleep."

"Oh," Hux replied, still not looking up. “I just want to be a good boy,” he finally mumbled, feeling his lips tremble.

A soft hand nudged Hux's chin up. "Do you want to be my good boy for tonight?"

Something in Hux's mind screamed no. He belonged to Kylo. But, he couldn't voice those words. If Kylo wanted him to break his own rules, he would. He'd let this man fuck him. He'd forget about Kylo for the night.

#

Hux awoke warm and sated. The spot next to him was cold. Hux stretched, the residual aches from being well used flaring through his system. He heard raised voices and, pulling a robe over himself, he stuck his head outside. There, on the wall were lightsaber gouges, as if a force wielder had taken his anger out on the walls.

On the ground was the body of the man he slept with. One would straight through his chest. A platter of food fallen on the ground.

Hux slammed his door closed and ran to his data pad. He had one message:

_General Hux,_

_Until you tell me you no longer want me, you are mine. Since I appreciate the passion behind the message you sent through your actions, I will not punish you. Instead each lover you take will suffer the same demise._

_Kylo_

Hux stumbled back and hit the wall. He slid down until he sat on the ground and began shaking. Not for the man who died. Honestly, he was too kind to survive the galaxy. No, the shaking came from relief. Kylo still had enough passion to kill for him. Tears streamed down Hux’s face. Now he understood the truth. He still wanted to be Kylo’s.

#

Kylo hauled an unconscious Poe to his shuttle. Sometimes he was thankful that his father had taught him how  fly. He wondered how his old man was doing since he’d let him leave Star Killer Base. He strapped Poe into the medical bay and went to the cockpit.

He’d spent most the previous night meditating. His mind had been split between finding his mother and following Hux. Well, right now, the less thought about Hux the better. But, he’d found his mother and knew how to reach her system. He just had to keep her from killing him.

The shuttle was smooth as it rose into the sky and he set autopilot for his mother’s system. He walked back and sat with Poe. Watching the man twitch in his sleep. He helped him bathe and settled into a meditative state. For once, he focused on the light side of the force. He needed to ensure Poe was as healed as possible.

Light and smooth, the force washed over him. The warmth was startling to the coldness he was used to. It flowed into him.

 _Kylo?_ The shocked voice of Luke Skywalker nearly threw him from the state.

 _Luke,_ Kylo acknowledged. He struggled to keep the connection to the light. It was an unnatural place for him to float but he needed the power to ensure Poe was as healed as possible.

_Use the force, Kylo. Let the power wash through you. It doesn’t need to be all light, for you are not all light._

Kylo felt himself center into a word that was neither dark nor light but enough of the latter to send healing to Poe. His head swam at the unfamiliar path he walked.

_Good. It is good to feel you again, Kylo._

Kylo thought of his response, he wanted to tell Luke not get used to it but he wasn’t sure what all he was willing to do for Poe. _It is nice to hear your voice again,_ Kylo finally replied. The autopilot then signaled him that they were approaching their destination. He took a look at Poe and saw him sleeping quietly, no sign of distress.

“Please provide your clearance code for landing.”

“This is Kylo Ren, I am requesting permission to land.” Static was his reply for a long moment.

“Clearance granted,” came a subdued voice. “Please disembark without weapons drawn.”

“Understood,” Kylo replied.

He landed without incident. He unstrapped Poe and gathered him into his arms, he floated his lightsaber beside him knowing it would be impossible to pull to hand over once he disembarked. As he walked to the down the ramp he saw at least two dozen blasters aimed at him. He walked calmly, face exposed and black robes billowing around him. In his arms he continued carrying Poe.

There was a cry and a bolt released into the air right at Kylo. He stared at it and pushed all his power behind stopping the crackling blue energy. It froze in the air, just hovering there.

“Kylo Ren, I am Snapp Wexley. The General requests your presence in her office. We also request that you surrender your lightsaber.”

Kylo nodded once, “Of course. I—”

“Poe!” General Organa strode in to the shuttle bay. She walked directly up to Kylo and looked at the bundle he held. “Kylo Ren, hand that poor man over to Wexley. You and I have to talk.”

Kylo looked at the General and ducking his head gave the only answer he could, “Yes, mother.”

Leia gave him a surprised look and he, ignoring her, handed Poe to Wexley and floated his saber to another of the officers in the room. Leia strode out and Kylo followed.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Leia yelled.

“Mother, please. Let me explain.” Kylo begged, shying away from his mother’s anger.

“KYLO REN,” Leia reached up and grabbed his ear and yanked it, pulling him down to her level. “Did you hurt Poe Dameron on purpose?”

Kylo drew in a breath as he tried to keep his anger in check. It wasn’t easy. The force knew. Instead of responding he sank to his knees. This helped two-fold, he took the pressure off his ear and it allowed him to reach for a meditative mind set.

He closed his eyes and let the force flow through him. Centered, he opened his eyes and stared at his mother.

“Mother, I didn’t mean for him to be hurt. Please know, I’m handling the problem. Just… help him?”

“Oh, Kylo,” Leia murmured. She stepped forward and pulled him into an embrace. After a moment, she stepped back. “I do believe we have a treaty to discuss.”

#

General Hux strode across the Finalizer, taking stalk of their current situation. Everything was running fine and, other than catch up on status reports, he didn’t have anything to do until the next day. Kylo’s words haunted him and as if summoned by the memory the bell to his room sounded. He checked the console and saw Lieutenant Mitaka.

Hux entered the code to allow him entrance.

“Welcome back, General.”

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux welcomed, he swallowed knowing he’d be going through with Kylo’s command. “It’s been too long. Please, take a seat. I think I have some whiskey around here.”

“Should we be expecting Ren around anytime soon?”

“Likely not, he has been called away.”

“Good,” Mitaka murmured, taking a step near Hux. “I never had a chance to tell you how wonderful you looked that night.”

Hux took a step closer, “So did you.” Hux let out a sigh, he wasn’t any good at this. “Kylo wants you to fuck and fist me,” he finally blurted out.

Mitaka let out a breath, his eyes darkening as Hux voiced the words. “Well, that’s pretty succinct. Do you always do what Kylo tells you to do in bed?”

“Usually,” Hux said softly. “But, not always.”

Mitaka groaned a bit, “Will you listen to me?”

“Within reason,” Hux replied, “and only because Kylo requires it of me.”

“Good enough for me,” Mitaka replied. “Strip.”

Hux took off his uniform, folding it neatly. He stood before a fully clothed Mitaka, his lean pale body unimposing without the lines of his uniform. Mitaka’s eyes took him in before landing on the cage holding his cock prisoner.

“By the force you’re pretty,” Mitaka said, “and that cage looks awfully nice on you. Kylo’s command too?” Hux nodded, blushing slightly.

“Why don’t you end over the bed and show me how pretty you can be for me, hmm?” Hux walked into his bed chamber and sprawled across the bed, displaying himself for Mitaka. “Kylo is so good giving me such a pretty present. You’ll look so good with my fist buried in that ass. “I’ll milk you until you’ll cum even with that cage on.”

Hux shook his head, his voice stuttering out, “No, I’m not allowed.”

“That’s too bad,” Mitaka said. Hux heard him open a bottle of what he assumed was lube. “Because I have my orders from Lord Ren as well. I’ll let him know you were a good boy and told me.” Then with little ceremony, he shoved two fingers into Hux’s hole.

Hux moaned, partially in pain but mostly in pleasure. The fingers thrust in and out. Mitaka scissored them, stretching his hole.

“You look so good, just swallowing my fingers. Can you take a third for me? Come on, just one more. There you go, not even spread wide enough for a real cock yet. And you’ve got that small thing between your legs. It isn’t even big enough to get hard. Look at it, hidden away. A boy’s cock on a grown man. Are you ashamed of yourself?”

Hux groaned as his cock tried to harden in its cage.

“Silly General. Did you really think you were worthy of being more than a little boy?” Mitaka whispered in his ear as he shoved in a fourth finger. More lube was applied, fingers spread, and then a thumb. Slowly Mitaka murmured obscenities in Hux’s ear as he worked his fist inside. Finally, his hand slipped in, his ring crasping tightly around Mitaka’s hand.              

“Your ass was so hungry just gobbling me up.” He slowly balled his hand and began shoving it against Hux’s prostate. “You’re going to cum for me and this will be the last time you do until you see Kylo again.” Again and again, he massaged Hux’s prostate until he ejaculated inside his cage.

“There you go.” Mitaka eased his hand out and looked at the gaping hole. “It would be such a shame to leave you empty.” Without any additional warning and without doing any more than unfastening his pants, he shoved his cock into Hux’s hole and began brutally fucking him.

“Such a good boy. Such a good, good boy. Take it. Rock back into me, that’s it.” He sped up as Hux grunted and shoved himself back on the invading appendage. “Don’t you wish I was Kylo, breaking you apart just to put you back together? Suck a needy little thing for the for the Lord. I wonder if you’ll become just another slut for him? Will you fight Poe for space between his knees? Will you spend your days in a cage? I bet Kylo will make you. Nothing but a boy who gets fucked but isn’t allowed to cum until he’s done his homework. Look at how you swallow me,” and with a groan Mitaka came.

#

Kylo wandered around the base, it brought memories of his childhood and how he was brought from base to base as they rebelled. He wondered if his plans would prevent the future children of the galaxy from such unstable childhoods.

He glanced at where Poe was currently being cared for. He hadn’t looked in on him yet, knowing his squad was there. And, knowing that Snapp wanted to kill him. Not that he blamed the man. He glanced into the sky, knowing he’d need to leave soon. He had a Supreme Leader to kill and he didn’t want to risk his pilot or his boy.

“So, you’re the reason Poe was drugged.” Kylo turned into the fist, deciding it was better than preventing it. It still hurt like the devil. He knew he’s have a bruise and it bloodied his mouth.

“So,” Kylo said, and spat out some of the blood. “You are part of the reason that the Star Killer Base mission was successful.”

“Look, I don’t like you. I won’t like you until Poe wakes up and vouched for you.”

“I’ll be gone by then,” Kylo replied.

“Fuck and run, huh?” Snap shot back.

“Not really,” Kylo countered. “I just have a treaty to uphold. Unless of course, you want us to return to war?”

“Not really. Our having an Emperor never worked well.” Snapp replied.

“Well, something has to be better than the gridlock we’re caught in. Order with room for chaos. Efficiency with compassion. What we’ve tried hasn’t worked.”

“Besides, you’ll probably need a few new tricks to defeat Snoke.” A male voice said.

“And a few old ones, never forget what a good pilot can do.” Added another male voice.

Kylo turned around to see his father standing next to Luke Skywalker. “Common kid,” his dad said, “Let’s get you ready to become an Emperor.”

 

  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Hux/Mitaka and some Poe/Kylo. HeichousWaifu, a bit of this for you :)

Hux stared at the response to the twenty-page report he’d submitted to Kylo.

_Obey Mitaka._

That was it? That was fucking it? He’d written a twenty-page report after having Mitaka’s fist and then his prick lodged in his ass for most of the night. The door to his private rooms slid open.

“General,” Lieutenant Mitaka greeted. He was carrying a bag that he set down next to him. Hux closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he deserved what Kylo was putting him through. He knew he could turn this down and take whatever punishment Kylo gave him. It was his choice. He needed to rebuild Kylo’s faith in him. He chose to turn to Mitaka and fall to his knees, eyes on the ground.

“Sir,” Hux murmured.

“Good, good.” Mitaka murmured. “I will call you Hux when we are alone like this. After all, you are not _my_ boy and you are not my General right now, are you?”

“No, sir.” Hux replied.

“Hold out your wrists.” Hux did so. Mitaka stepped forward and deftly wrapped each of Hux’s wrists in leather. Hux grunted slightly as they were tightened. “Go stand in your closet, I’ll be along in a minute.

Confused, Hux did so. Entering his closet, he saw why. Mitaka had installed a bar to strap him to. Mitaka walked in behind him. “Why don’t you put your hands up for me? That’s a boy.” Hux felt the tightening. Mitaka stepped away and Hux tried to lower his arms only to find them secured.

Mitaka smiled and then stepped back. “Excellent, now I think you need some time to reflect on why you’re here.” He reached down and with deft fingers unlocked the cage. Mitaka reached down and began stroking him, his head fell back with a loud groan. He grew fully hard, throbbing in the hand. It tugged and touched in all the right places. Just as he was about to orgasm the hand released him.

“You will not be caged this evening but you are not allowed to cum until you next see your daddy.” With that, Mitaka closed the door to the closet leaving Hux in the darkness.

Daddy. That word seared into Hux and his cock jerked sharply. No, he didn’t have a daddy kink. The word flooded him again and he quickly grew fully hard. Shit. Well, fucking shit. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else.

He hung there, he wasn’t sure how much time passed until the door opened. Hux shut his eyes as the bright lights of the bedroom rendered him momentarily blind.

“Lights at twenty percent,” Mitaka said. The lights dimmed. Hux opened his eyes and let out a sigh. “There you go.” Hux looked at Mitaka and noticed he had a crop in his hand. He tapped the crop gently against Hux’s hip. “Kylo told me your safe word, use it if you need to. Let me know if you’re going to orgasm.”

“Yes, sir.”

The crop started softly, slowly building in intensity. Mitaka varied the swings in intensity and timing. Hux was never sure of when the next strike would come. “Stop,” Hux begged, “I’m going to cum.”

Mitaka paused his strikes. “Good Hux.” Mitaka stepped back and gave Hux space. Once Hux nodded Mitaka stepped forward and held out two fingers.  “Now, why don’t you suck on these and get them nice and wet.”

Hux did, choking a bit when Mitaka thrust them into his throat. “There you go, let’s see about getting you opened up.” He rubbed his hands over Hux’s flank and then slipped his fingers between his cheeks. Hux keened as the fingers thrust into his hole, unerringly finding his prostate again and again.

“Please, please, please,” Hux moaned, trying to thrust back from where he hung. The fingers jerked out and a hand hit his ass. Hux closed his eyes as strike after strike fell, his behind on fire.

“Do you miss your daddy, Hux?” Mitaka asked softly. “Do you wish he were here spanking you?” The fingers, now slick with something were eased back inside him. They thrust in and out, pushing Hux to the edge. His head fell back as he gave himself over to the sensation. Just as he was about to orgasm Mitaka stopped.

Hux let out a sob, “Please! Mitaka,” a hand sharply collided with his ass, “Sir, please.”

“No,” Mitaka replied. “You know the rules. That was going to be the last time but just for that little indiscretion I’m going to edge you again.”

“Yes, sir.” Hux replied, heaving in air as his body tried to recover from the constant stimulation. This time Mitaka thrust into him, one hand grabbing his aching prick.

“Take it, you’re such a naughty boy, Hux. We have to train you to be good before you go back to your daddy.”

#

Poe Dameron awoke. Glancing around he saw… the resistance?

“Poe?” Snap asked, glancing at him. “You’re awake!”

Poe blinked, “Why am I here?”

“Kylo Ren hand delivered you.”

Poe blinked again processing that, “Why?”

“Somehow, nobody has explained, how, you were dosed with a potent aphrodisiac.” Snap replied dryly.

Poe nodded, the images blurry in his mind but he clearly remembered Hux. He remembered begging him no but the man still injecting him with the serum.

“Is Kylo still here?” Poe asked.

“Yes, he’s training. Can I see him?”

“Why would you want to see that bastard?” Snap asked.

“Because I’m fucking him.” Poe replied, “And I miss him.”

Snap took a step back, staring at Poe. “Ah, I see.” Shaking his head, Snap walked out of the room.

Poe closed his eye and laid back against the pillow. After a short while, someone took his hand. He opened his eyes to see Kylo standing there.

“Hey there, pilot.” Kylo murmured, leaning in and giving Poe a long kiss.

“Hey there,” Poe murmured. “Pardon does a guy have to do to get out of here.”

Kylo smiled a sweet adorable smile, “How about I pay your bail and you pay me back? I can think of a thing or two.”

Poe’s breath caught as his mind went wild with ideas. He didn’t know if it was end of the aphrodisiac or his own insatiable desire for Kylo but he thought of a few methods Kylo could extract payment. Kylo leaned forward and gave Poe another kiss, while he was bent close he whispered to Poe, “Has my little slut been empty for too long?”

Poe groaned and nuzzled into Kylo’s next, “Yes, Master.” He murmured back.

“Do you need reminding of whom you belong to?”

“Please, Master.” Poe murmured.

“So,” Snap said, clearing his throat, “I guess you can help Poe get ready to return to his rooms?”

“No,” Poe replied, “I’ll stay with Kylo.”

Snap took a step back, “Ok, Poe. If you know what you’re doing.”

“I do,” Poe murmured.

“Alright,” a new voice said, “break it up kids.” Poe turned toward the voice.

“Han Solo?” Poe asked, breathlessly. Kylo groaned and stood up.

“Poe, may I introduce my father, Han Solo? Han Solo, Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance and…” Kylo hesitated and turned red. “My lover.”

“That explains it,” Han muttered. “The only thing that would bring my son back to his family would be someone he’s bedding.” 

“Right,” Kylo said, “I’m taking Poe out of here. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Kylo threw a blanket over Poe and picked him up. Poe smiled and leaned into Kylo’s arms. 

Kylo walked them to an area on the far side of base murmuring to Poe the whole way. “They can’t see you, but if they could they’d know I was going to fuck you. Because you’re empty and you’ve been empty. That’s ok. I’ve got your plug, the blue one? I’m going to shove it in your ass and turn it on and then fuck your throat. Do you want that my little whore?”

“Yes, oh god, yes.” Poe moaned.

“I’m going to let you cum Poe; over and over again. Then I’m going to cage you and put a sound down your hungry little slit. You’ll be on your hands and knees, begging me take any hole I want.” Kylo opened the door to his rooms and put Kylo down on the bed. “Then, once we’re both sated, I’m going to go kill Snoke. When I return as your Emperor. Do you want your Emperor to fuck you?”

“Please, Master. Please use my holes as hard and frequently as you want. Please take me and remind me that I belong to you.”

Kylo leaned forward and whispered, “I thought you’d never ask.” With a dark laugh, lightning burst from his fingers and arced toward Poe.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweetness and a little tart...

Poe was ungodly frustrated. As much as Kylo talked dirty to him he fucked him gently. Fucking wasn’t even the right word. Even the lightning didn’t have an edge, as if Kylo was afraid of hurting him. By the force, that’s what he was here for and Kylo was supposed to use he. He was treating him like a good boy. AND HE WASN’T.

#

Hux missed Kylo. Hell, he even missed Poe. Mitaka fucked him. Hard. Brought him down from subspace and then left him alone. He needed his punishment to be over. He needed his daddy.

#

Kylo stared at the most recent report from Hux and sent it to a folder, unread. He then glanced at the report from Mitaka. It was short and sweet, something Hux needed to learned.

_Operation Daddy complete. Return when possible. –M_

Kylo smirked and put the holopad down. Time to go see Poe. 

He walked across the compound, thoughts on the pilot. Something had been off more recently. He couldn’t figure it out. It wasn’t as if he was ignoring Poe. They slept together every night and in the morning Kylo left of work with his father and Poe spent time with the other pilots.

He stepped inside his abode at the edge of the base only to see Poe sprawled. On the table. Naked. Stroking himself. His head was thrown back and eyes were closed.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Kylo growled.

Poe languorously opened his eyes, they were clouded with pleasure and darkened with lust. His hand didn’t stop moving. “Pleasuring myself,” Poe murmured.

“Why?” Kylo snarled at the lazy response.

The heavy-eyed pilot smiled slowly and his tongue swept out to wet his lip. “You’ve forgotten something,” Poe murmured.

“And what is that?” Kylo walked right up to the table.

“I’m not a good boy.” He arced up into his hand with a groan. Kylo reached out with the force and pinned Poe’s hand above his head. Poe did nothing but let out a groan.

“Is my little slut not feeling used?”

“No, Master,” Poe replied.

“Why would you like me to do?”

“Please use me. Please remind me of who I belong to. Please master, I need to feel you inside of me. I need you to fuck my holes hard.”

“If you’re my slut doesn’t that mean I fuck you how I want?”

“No,” Poe snarled back. “It means you use me. If you want to take someone soft, call your precious Hux.”

The smack split Poe’s lip. Kylo watched the red trickle from Poe’s lip. “Is that all you have. Can’t even slap me hard. Has being around the light side made you soft?”

Kylo snarled and grabbed Poe by the neck, yanking him off the table. “I’ve had about enough of your mouth you little whore.”

“Then why don’t you shut me up?”

Kylo dragged Poe upstairs. The little shit kept taunting him. Finally in Kylo’s room he threw Poe on the ground. He went to a drawer and pulled out a cock gag, the blue plug, Poe’s cock cage, and a sounding rod. Poe the careened into Kylo’s hand. Kylo clicked the cage into place and locked closed with an ominous click. Kylo then grabbed the sounding rod. “Now, stand still.”

“Yes, master,” Poe moaned. The sounding was slowly worked in then pulled out with more lube added. It took a while before Kylo finally pushed it fully in and locked it into place.

Poe opened his mouth to say something and the gag was forced into his mouth. “Aww, poor little slut. Looking for a cock to suck on. Well why don’t you keep this occupied? There you go, such a whore. Craving cock. Now, bend over and spread yourself. You don’t get a bed to help you stand.”

Poe hesitated, feeling slightly disoriented from the myriad of sensations.

“Now!” Kylo barked. Poe did so and shuddered as his cock tried to get hard in its cage. The painful pleasure shuddered through him. He let out a breath just a lubed finger was unceremoniously shoved into his hole. Then another, the fingers spread. He groaned against the rubber cock and sucked on it, pretending it belonged to Kylo.

Next he felt cold steel against his ass. It was pulled away and then brought back slick but still cold. “Relax, toy or this is going to really hurt.” Poe shuddered as the plug was pushed in and pulled out. His ass gaping as it tried to suck the plug in. Kylo hesitate, holding it at the widest point. Finally, he let it slip the entire way in and Poe groaned. Kylo then grabbed Poe by the ear.

“Go get dressed my little cum dump.” Poe looked at him, gag still on, body thrumming with arousal and need. “I think it’s time we headed back to the finalizer. “And I think I’ll use you to keep my cock warm on the journey. Leave the gag in. Everyone here needs to know who you belong to before we leave.” With that, Kylo sat back and turned on the plug, watching Poe get dressed with it vibrating hard in his ass.

Poe was relieved that last statement was an exaggeration. Kylo forced him to pull on the tightest pants he owned, the outline of his cock visible through the fabric. He then threw a cloak over Poe and made him walk behind him.

Kylo did however fuck Poe. Several times. He ingested a mild aphrodisiac then shot him full of lightning, suspended him in a door frame, and used his ass as he flew to the Finalizer. Nearby, Kylo dropped them out of hyperspace, pulled Poe down and thrust deeply inside of him.

“Fucking take it whore,” Kylo said thrusting deeper into his ass. “That’s right, swallow me whole. Do you like that? Do you want my cum inside of you?”

Poe desperately nodded his head. “Too bad, I want you covered in me. Then I’ll fill up your ass and then I’ll fill your stomach.” With that he pulled out of Poe and erupted over his back. Hardening instantly he thrust back inside Poe’s ass and repeated the act.

For two days they floated there. He occasionally removed the gag and gave Poe some water. Before he gave Poe any food he made him swallow his cock to the root and hold it there.  Poe looked up at him from streaming eyes, his mind begging for more. Kylo thrust deeply into his throat. “You know how this goes, I’m going to hold it there. Last time it was a count of 10. Let’s see you do a count of twenty. Feel free to pass out,” Kylo added with a cruel smirk.

Poe floated on the edge of unconsciousness. Pleasure and pain filled his body. When Kylo finally released him his belly was full of cum, his ass plugged full, and his body coated. He’d never felt more owned.

#

“How can I serve you tonight, Sir?” Hux wearily asked Mitaka.

“Come here,” Mitaka said. Hux took a step closer only to be pulled into Mitaka’s arms. He sniffled nad finally let the tears come. Mitaka caressed his back.“Shh, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. You’re Kylo’s boy. It’s okay.”

“I miss him,” Hux mumbled. “How much longer is he going to punish me?”

“Shh,” Mitaka replied. “He’s due to dock in twenty minutes.”

Hux pulled back and the hope in his eyes was heart wrenching. “Really?”

“Really, and I bet your daddy would love to have his good boy meet him and his slut.”

Hux swallowed, not really surprised that Poe was with Kylo. But, he understood it now. He no longer feared Kylo having Poe. After all, Kylo was coming back to him. “Yes, sir.” Hux mumbled. He went to pull out a clean uniform and fix his hair.

“No,” Mitaka said, “I’d leave it. Let him see you disheveled and excited to see him.”

Hux paused and thought about that. Kylo’s punishment was to disrupt order, he would be pleased to see him excited. “Will anyone else be meeting him?”

“No,” Mitaka replied. “He refused a formal welcome.”

Hux nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. His holo pad beeped and he saw the authorization for a shuttle to land. Without much thought he threw on his coat but left it unbuttoned. He waited, timing his entrance. He briskly walked through the corridors, dodging Stormtroopers.

He entered he landing dock just as Kylo walked out, Poe stumbling behind him looking like a whore house. Hux dismissed him and looked at Kylo. His wore no mask, his hair cascading near his shoulders. He was dressed in black and he wore a blank expression. Hux ran up to him but unsure of his welcome hesitated.

Kylo saw him and smiled opening his arms just enough to be an invitation. Hux ducked into them, embracing the dark force wielder. “I’m so sorry, Daddy.” Hux murmured into Kylo’s ear.

He glanced over at Poe and realized the black thing he’d seen wasn’t a shadow but the cock gag. “I’m sorry, Poe. It was wrong of me.” Poe nodded, eyes slightly gazed. He let out a muffled groan and Hux realized the plug was turned on.

“Mitaka,” Kylo greeted with a nod. His arms were still filled with Hux. “Thank you for taking care of my boy. Why don’t you enjoy my slut for a bit? I’ve left him stuffed full, just the way you like them.”

“The pleasure was mine, my lord. Thank you for the gift.” With that he walked forward and took hold of Poe, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Oh, Mitaka?” The man looked over his shoulder at Kylo, “Don’t be concerned about his pleasure. The cage stays on the whore.” Mitaka grinned and nodded.

“Now, my boy,” Kylo murmured. “I think we need to get reacquainted.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Hux mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this chapter 3 times from Word crashing. But, overall I'm pleased. They're all going to be on the Finalizer for a bit. If there's something you want to see among them feel free to send it in a comment. I promise nothing but could use some inspiration.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Porn. This chapter is nothing but porn. I'd apologize but I think that's probably what you're expecting at this point ;)

Hux didn’t want to let go of Kylo but eventually did. He did, however, grab Kylo’s hand. “Where to, Daddy?” Hux asked. Kylo tugged on Hux’s hand, pulling him close and kissing him gently.

“Why don’t we go to your room, sweetling?” Hux nodded and began winding them through the corridors.

They walked in silence with Hux looking back over his shoulder, just to make sure Kylo was still there. When they got to the bedroom, Kylo took a seat on Hux’s relatively uncomfortable chair and held his hands out. Hux climbed into his lap and cuddled close.

“I was very proud of you today, Hux. Thank you for apologizing to Poe.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. So sorry. Please don’t send me away again.”

“Do you still want me, baby boy?” Kylo asked quietly. “Do you still want to be mine?”

“Yes, Daddy, please. I promise I won’t hurt Poe again.” Hux earnestly replied, placing kisses on Kylo’s cheek.

“I doubt Poe would appreciate that. Little whore likes to be hurt.” Kylo reached up and began running his hands over Hux’s back. Hux arched into the touch, giving little groans of satisfaction. His response forced his caged cock into Kylo’s thigh. “What is this little one?” Kylo asked, gripping the cage.

Hux wanted to sulk, Kylo knew very well what it was. Instead he smiled, “I didn’t want to be a bad boy. Do you like it Daddy?”

“Not right now,” Kylo replied. “Maybe we should take it off. What do you think?”

“Whatever you want,” Hux replied. “I just want to make you happy.”

“The be a good boy and strip down. I need to ensure you’re okay and your babysitter took good care of you.”

Hux quickly removed his clothing. “What a cute little boy cock you have.” Kylo pulled a key out of his pocket and unfastened the cage. Mitaka had sent it to him earlier. “It’s so cute, struggling to get hard. Trying to be a man aren’t you?”

“No, I’m daddy’s boy,” Hux replied.

“And what does daddy’s boy want?”

“Wh—”

“Hux, what do you want?” Kylo asked sternly.

“I want you to forgive me,” Hux replied. He sniffled as tears began running down his face. He couldn’t believe he was crying. Why was he crying. “I’m sorry daddy, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I hurt Poe.” Hux hid his face in Kylo’s shoulder.

“Shh, don’t hide your tears from me. We’ve both earned them.” He pulled Hux into another tender kiss. Then, picking Hux up, walked him to the bed. “You accepted my punishments. I’ve forgiven you. All that’s left is for Poe to punish you but we don’t need to worry about that tonight. I made you a promise, let me finally worship you.”

 

#

Poe followed Mitaka back to a set of rooms. They seemed to be taking seldom-used corridors and he assumed this was because they shouldn’t be seen. As soon as they were in room, Poe stripped from his clothing and knelt. His prick was caged and plugged, his hole stuffed, his mouth filled with the plastic gag, and his nipples clamped.

“Isn’t Lord Ren just the best,” Mitaka murmured, “leaving me a slut to amuse myself with. Tell me, little whore, do you want to cum?”

Poe shook his head adamantly. He wasn’t allowed, he wasn’t supposed to be uncaged. Mitaka smirked and unclasped the gag. “Now I want you to try and hold this as long as possible.”

Poe did, leaning forward, chasing the cock as it slipped from his mouth. Mitaka quickly unclasped his pants and thrust down the slut’s throat. “Go on, suck me deep. I want you begging for breath.” As Poe got to work brutally forcing the cock down his throat, Mitaka slid his belt from his pants and wrapped it around Poe’s throat. Once his dick was down that throat he slid the belt tight. Poe groaned, one hand going toward his belt, trying to gasp in breath.

Mitaka watched the whore struggle for breath. “Tell me, did Kylo stuff you full?”

Poe nodded and the belt loosened allowing him to breathe. Mitaka watched him. “Get me off, then we’re going to sleep and you’re going to warm my cock. Gets damn cold in space.”

A minute later, Mitaka shot his load into Poe’s face and watched him slowly swallow. Then he maneuvered the man onto his bed, forced his cock back into that sinful mouth and slowly fell asleep. Taking care of Kylo’s pets was exhausting; especially Hux. The General was a needy fuck.

#

Hux was naked and spread out over the bed. Kylo sucked a toe into his mouth, murmuring how much he liked the taste. A chill washed over him as the force reached out with dark hand and began tweaking his nipples and lightly stroking his hole. “So good for me, so perfect.”

Hux groaned, his little prick hard and leaking. “Daddy, so good. So good. Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” Hux screamed as the force wrapped around him and stroked. “May I? Please let me cum, please?”

“Can you hold a little longer, baby boy?” Kylo murmured, nibbling on this thigh. “Can you wait for me to be inside of you? Can you take my cock baby? Can I give my good boy my cock?”

“Please? Please daddy, I’ll try.”

Kylo dipped his fingers in lube and began slowly opening Hux. He was, perhaps unsurprisingly, not that tight. Two fingers slipped right in. “Look how good you take me. Daddy cock is a little bigger, can you take it?”

“Please now, please put it in me,” Hux murmured.

Kylo’s slowly eased inside of Hux, pausing at each moment of discomfort. He thrust slowly, drawing out the pleasure, sending spikes of passing into Hux’s mind. His boy moaned so lovely. Fully content he whispered to Hux, “Cum now, show me how good you can be.” Hux erupted beneath him and Kylo, feeling the tightening, gave himself over to the softer side of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really sappy and I had to put the Mitaka/Poe in there to give us a little dangerous with the sweetness. #sorrynotsorry


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Work is crazy and I've had some trouble focusing to write it. Sorry. Next update might not be for a day or two while I work through what's going to happen. I am open to thoughts you all have and I'm debating how to work in what you've already given me. I do have to return to plot at some point ::evil smirk::

Mitaka had to show Poe the message that he was to bathe. Otherwise, Poe would have fought it with every breath in his body. Somehow it felt unfair, he’d earned every bit of cum he was drenched in. He walked into Hux’s room only to find Kylo and Hux wrapped around each other. He found a spare blanket and pillow then curled up in the corner.

A little while later he sat up and saw Kylo watching him while Hux bounced up and down on his cock. Poe’s own cock gave a twitch in its cage. By the force it hurt.

“Slut,” Kylo said, watching Poe. “You need to decide on a punishment for Hux… I didn’t tell you to stop moving baby boy.” Kylo smacked Hux’s ass.

“Yes, Daddy,” Hux replied, cheeks going slightly pink.

“Master?” Poe asked in confusion.

“Part of Hux’s punishment for hurting you is that you get to select a punishment. What should it be?” Kylo placed his hands on Hux’s hips and began moving him up and down.

“Naughty boys shouldn’t be allowed to speak,” Poe eventually replied. “Not once they get home.”

“How long,” Kylo asked.

“A week,” Poe replied.

“You hear that, boy?” Kylo asked, “Every day when your shift ends you’re to report here. I will select a gag. You will wear it. No words.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hux moaned and with a grunt came.

Poe’s dick hurt watching them. He really wanted Kylo to fuck him.

“Slut!” Kylo called, “Crawl over here and clean my boy up. He’s filthy.” Poe crawled over the metal floor and climbed up on the bed. As Kylo continued thrusting into Hux, Poe leaned forward and slowly began licking the cum from his chest. He took his time but several minutes later he’d devoured all of the bitter cum.

Another few minutes passed and Poe curled up on the end of the bed. He watched the force-user continue thrusting into Hux.

“Daddy, it hurts.” Hux finally cried out. Kylo lifted him off his cock, the large, oh so large, appendage red with need. Hux then walked-limped to the bathroom as Poe stared at the member, remembering how it felt in his hole.

“Slut, my boy is tired come over here. I want to fuck you.” Poe was over to him embarrassingly fast.

“Whatever please you, master.”  Poe presented his ass to Kylo and reached back, spreading his cheeks and showing his master the plug. He’d had to use the refresher that day and clean himself so although he was filled with the plug, little trace of the cum remained.

“Please fill me back up,” Poe begged.

“Boy,” Kylo called. Hux stepped out of the refresher and walked over to the bed. “The slut’s mouth is empty. Fill it up.”

Hux looked down at his own limp little cock. “I can’t, daddy. Oh! I know, should I get uncle Mitaka? I’m sure he’d like to have a throat to use.” Kylo nodded sharply and yanked the plug out of Poe’s ass. Poe keened as the stretch flared into pain and then resided into a throbbing. “Tell him to bring his vibrator, I have an idea.”

                                                                                                       #

They were evil, Poe thought as he was given a tour of the Finalizer. Mitaka had come by and brutalized his throat as Kylo took his ass so hard it forced him to choke on cock. Then they had pulled both made him swallow their cum. Now he was walking around the ship, a vibrator up his ass and he had strict instructions not to let it slip out. That would be easy, if Kylo-fucking-Ren wasn’t shifting it, turning it on, or slowly pulling it out of his ass using the force.

“This is the console room which Ren destroyed after your initial escape,” Hux said, walking inside.

Poe looked at the ruined monitors as the door slid closed behind them. He turned and saw Ren and Hux staring at him. He slid to his knees and bent his head in repentance, “I apologize for my brashness, Master. I beg your forgiveness.” That damn vibrator buzzed in his all moving around.

Kylo’s slapped him hard across the face. “You’re nothing but a rebel dog.” God, Poe wanted to cum. “Look at you, kneeling before me. What would your general say? Her best pilot reduced to a trembling cum dump.”

Poe took his cue from the words, “Please fill this slut. So empty, this dump needs you to fill it, Master.”

“Dumps don’t need anything. They take what they are given and nothing more. Now, open your mouth. Hux is going to fill you up.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second short chapter for today... a little bit of fluff and some cuddles. This is really a continuation of the last chapter. Inspired by Junjunyil.

Poe looked back and forth between the two men and finally felt the exhaustion of the past month. Kylo stalked forward and Poe breathed out, “Tarkin.”

Kylo stopped and the determination faded from his eyes. He kept his distance but opened his arms, Poe dove into them. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Poe shuddered in air breathing in the scent of Kylo. Tears filled his eyes and he began sobbing. Somewhere in the distance Poe heard the door open and close. Kylo lowered them until they sat on the ground. Poe lost sense of time and place as he sobbed out all the emotion he’d kept inside. Warmth flooded him and he knew, on some level, this was the force. This was pure light side force. It filled him, chasing away the cold.

Cradled in Kylo’s arms he felt safe and protected.

“Poe?”

The pilot looked up and saw Hux standing there. He tentatively held out a cup filled with water. “I…umm… I promise it isn’t tainted.” Chagrined, Hux looked at his shoes.

Kylo gave a watery smile and took the glass. “Thank you.”

“Can you walk?” Kylo asked and Poe nodded but cuddled closer to his warmth.

“Why did you destroy these monitors?” Hux asked, breaking the silence.

“It was that or destroy our officers. I figured technology was easier to replace.”

“Depends on the officer,” Hux quipped back. “Kylo, are you ready to face Snoke?”

Kylo sighed and gathered Poe closer. Hux sat next to them and put his head on Kylo’s shoulder. “Yes. Besides, I won’t do so alone. Luke has been training me and my Knights will be here tomorrow. If all is well, they will stand beside me. If it is not, we’ll have to kill them.”

“So tired of killing,” Poe mumbled into Kylo’s neck.

“I know,” Kylo murmured. “You really are the best of us.”

Kylo and Hux exchanged a long look. They knew what the treaty specified, they knew how important Poe was to the hastily-brokered peace but nobody had told Poe.

“Poe, would you wait here while Hux and I hunted Snoke?”

“Never,” Poe mumbled. “You need a pilot.”

“I am a pilot,” Kylo reminded him.

“A _good_ pilot. The _best_ pilot.”

“We also need someone to become the new leader I die,” Kylo murmured. Realizing that Poe still wasn’t ready to walk, Kylo picked him up. He’d just mind control anyone who saw them. The three men walked through the corridors of the Finalizer. Metal scraped and Stormtroopers suddenly remembered other duties.

“Leia can be leader.”

“No,” Kylo replied, adjusting his grip. “She can’t. She’s too tied to the resistance. We need two people, one on either side. I need you to stay alive, Poe Dameron.”

They entered Hux’s room. Kylo, still carrying Poe, walked straight into the refresher. Hux turned to the bedroom, giving the two men privacy. In the refresher, Kylo gently stripped Poe of everything, clothing and toys alike. He then ushered the man into the shower, happy it wasn’t sonic. Water rained over them and Kylo, using his favorite body wash, carefully cleaned Poe.

As his hands skimmed over the pilot, Poe became hard. Kylo dropped to his knees and, with a stunned nod of okay from Poe, sucked him down. He bobbed his head back and forth until Poe came down his throat. Then he cleansed the shaft. Stepping out of the shower, Kylo saw a large fluffy towel. He wrapped the pilot in it and half-carried him back to the bed.

Hux had been busy. New sheets were on the bed while any all toys were put away. Kylo help Poe into bed and then climbed on one side. Hux climbed on the other. Together they fell asleep with Poe feeling warm, content, and cared for.

 

#

Poe was still being held when he woke up. Ge debated sliding out of bed but decided against it. For once he was going to do what made sense. And, on this day, staying in Kylo’s arms made sense.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to bring balance to the force begins...

Kylo watched as Poe closed his eyes again. He pulled the pilot close, wondering what had pushed him to end their fantasy. “Poe?” He murmured.

“Yes?” Poe murmured, responded.

“What did I do that pushed you past your limits? Don’t want to hurt you too much. Want to make you crave me the way I crave you.” He nuzzled Poe’s neck to let him know he wasn’t upset.

Poe thought for a moment, trying to place what had happened. One moment he had enjoyed the degrading words and brutal insinuations. Then, fear and despair had flooded him. He tried to pull back the emotions but found them distant. Confused, Poe shook his head.

“I can’t explain it,” he murmured. “There as just a feeling that something was wrong. It grew and grew. I’m not sure it was quantifiable at the time.” As he tried to pull back the feeling, brittle coldness swept through his bones. It was and wasn’t the force. The power was familiar but it held none of the heat or the beautiful coldness that Kylo exuded.

“No,” Poe moaned, wanting the feeling to go away.

Kylo watched is lover shake his head and began begging for the pain to stop. He reached out and nudged at Poe’s mind only to recoil against the sliminess of power flowing through him. How had he not noticed this before? And, worse, he knew that slime. It had been in his own head since youth. It undulated under his mental probe, unhappy to have been detected. Kylo put his hand to Poe’s head and shoved him into unconsciousness.

Reaching out he shook Hux, who was still asleep. Hux mumbled and turned his head out of a pillow. His eyes were hazy with exhaustion. “Idonwant,” Hux mumbled and tried to turn and go back to sleep.

“General,” Kylo said his voice brooking no argument.

Hux sat up as he heard the tension in the other man’s voice. “Kylo?” Kylo let out a breath, relieved that Hux knew this was no place for bedroom antics.

“Watch Poe and let me know if something happens, I need to go handle a matter. If you need to leave him, get Mitaka. I’ll be in the holo room.”

Hux blinked and look at Poe who was how twitching on the bed and making pained noises. “What has happened, Lord Ren?” Hux’s voice was now sharp and awake.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is in his mind,” Kylo reported. He rolled out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. It took him mere moment to adopt the façade of evil-dark-Ren. Hux watched him, nearly drooling but unwilling to do anything so unseemly. “I will handle this but it might change our timeline and I might need to reroute my knights.”

“I will go to the bridge, Mitaka can wait with Poe. If you need support, I can best supply from that part of the ship.”

Kylo nodded. “Do what you feel is best, General.”

At that moment Poe’s eyes opened. “Kylo Ren,” he growled, his voice deeper and more menacing. “Did you think I wouldn’t feel your betrayal through the galaxy?” Poe stood and glided to a robe and pulled it on. His movements had changed and his eyes glittered black. Kylo knew this was not Poe but Snoke. “You will be punished for your insolence. It is time for me to remind you of where your loyalties lie. The light has corrupted you. You must be cleansed.”

“No,” Kylo replied. “You are the one corrupted, Snoke. Your darkness is not pure. It has mutated to something foul. Darkness is only pure when there is a shred of something kinder within it. It is only beautiful when you know what that alternative is. You have forgotten.”

“Do not forget to whom you speak, boy. Come to me and we will decide which is more powerful like the Sith Lords of old.”

Kylo nodded, “I would have it no other way. Now, release Poe.”

“I think not. I will hold him until you come. After all, I’d hate for you to get lost.” With that Poe crumbled to the ground but Kylo could still feel the force power churning through him.

Kylo pulled Poe into his arms and began heading out of the room.

“My Lord,” General Hux asked, “how may I be of assistance.”

“Take us to Snoke. I will be in my dark sanctuary trying to expel him from Poe’s mind. My knights would have felt that conversation. They will arrive sooner than planned. Send them to me. We will need to focus.”

Hux nodded, firmly in his role as General. “Of course, if you need anything else please communicate that in the most efficient way possible.”

Kylo was puzzled and then realized Hux was granting him access to his mind so he didn’t have to leave his sanctuary. “I appreciate that, General and will not abuse the offer.”

“I know,” Hux replied, his cold eyes softening for just a moment. Kylo heard the unspoken word _daddy_ in his tone but appreciated Hux’s decision to leave this as business not as play.

#

Kylo entered his rooms and swept through them to his sanctuary. The darkness of the room enveloped him. He placed Poe on the ground and knelt on the padded floor. The room beckoned him to meditate. So, he did. The force was a living entity around him like it was as Star Killer base erupted around him. The darkness infused him, cleansing away the feeling of Snoke, cleansing him of the extremes of evil and good. He hovered in the truth of the force, the middle, the balance.

 _We are with you,_ one of his knights whispered in his head.

 _We can feel you in the force Master Ren_ , _our power is yours for the taking._

The thoughts washed over him a feeling more than words. His knights were hungry for the battles to come but also thirsted for peace and to find their place in the galaxy. Kylo pushed his focus to Poe and felt the slimy stink of corruption flowing through him, the tendrils Snoke had left. He slid into the mind and saw the inky darkness wrapping itself around _his_ pilot.

He twisted through the mind looking for a place to enter. A gap of weakness. It took him a long time to find one as Snoke was truly an expert at the force. A single frayed thread of power and Kylo grabbed it and pulled. He dived into the power, bringing the true power of the dark side with him.

#

Hux prowled the deck of the Finalizer busy rerouting them and giving commands. Lieutenant Mitaka appeared on deck and approached.

“General, any orders?” He asked, sharply saluting. On this deck there was no history of sexual power games allowed. They both knew it and that helped keep Hux centered.

“We are to receive the Knights of Ren,” Hux said.

“All of them?” Mitaka asked giving a swift nod of acknowledgement.

“Yes, see they are given rooms near Master Ren. They will need to be shown to his rooms immediately after landing. I would expect agitation. Follow their lead and do not bait them.”

Mitaka nodded, “I will see that your commands are delivered, sir.” He began swiftly typing on his data pad.

Beneath their feet the ship lurched and all of them, regardless of force sensitivity, felt vile darkness was over their skin followed by a blistering cold. Mitaka and Hux exchanged looks. They both knew the feeling of that second power and assumed the owner of the first. The men looked jittery.

“What?” Hux barked even as his own erection pulsed, “You knew Master Ren was powerful. Stop being surprised and do your jobs.” They broke most of them out of the stupor but Hux knew what they were feeling. That power was immense and to power-hungry men, like all of them, even a taste made you want more.

“Perhaps, Lieutenant, I should give you a more detailed briefing. Follow me to my office.” Hux spun away, not even bothering to see if Mitaka followed. Both knew he would. After all, General Hux outranked him.

The door slid shut behind them and Mitaka looked at Hux, “Sir, you wished to speak to me?” Hux punched in a code to his office, closing the door.

“At ease,” Hux replied and Mitaka smiled. Both knew exactly what that order meant.

“What do you need, Bren?” Mitaka asked stepping close but not touching.

Hux let out a breath and felt the tension ease out of his shoulders. But, the power had left him achingly hard. “Give me a moment,” Hux replied, closing his eyes tightly. “Kylo is fighting the Supreme Leader for Poe’s mind.”

More power rolled over the ship and Hux gasped, falling to his knees.

 _You will not take him from me!_ Hux heard Kylo’s voice in the power. _You will not take either of them. They are mine and no other will command them without my consent._

_You are weak, short sighted, and blinded by your devotion._

_Ren_ , Hux thought, thinking it was in his own mind and not realizing he was projecting his thoughts.

 _Hux!_ Came Kylo’s response. _Get out of here, your mind can’t withstand it. Stay distracted from the pull or your mind will break._

 _He is MY General, not yours, Ren._ Snoke hissed.

A sharp slap pulled Hux from the echoing conversation. He blinked and realized he was on his knees on the floor. He thought about Ren’s order to stay distracted. Swallowing, he hoped Ren would forgive him for this. He reached for the buttons on Mitaka’s pants and whispered, “Distract me.”

Mitaka smiled, “It would be my pleasure, baby boy.”

Hux shuddered and allowed his mind to be pulled from reality into fantasy. He opened his mouth and allowed Mitaka to use it as he pleased.

As the flesh was pushed into his throat he felt the power wafting in the room, inviting him to rejoin the conversation. He ignored it focusing instead on the flesh in his mouth and the fingers combing through his hair.

“That’s it, such a good General,” Mitaka murmured. He thrust his hips forward forcing himself deep down the throat and holding himself there. “Just warm me for a bit, you don’t need to breathe. Not yet, just another moment. Okay, here you go,” Mitaka let Hux pull in some air. But the General quickly returned to suckling the erection in front of him. Anything to keep him from the voices in the darkness.

Both men gasped as that cold power surrounded them, caressing flesh and touching them gently.

_You can’t have the Finalizer, Snoke. Every man and woman on that ship belongs to me and is under my protection._

_Then all will die._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a crap day at work. So, here's some fighting and Force lightning to soothe the soul. As always when I give you a short chapter, sorry it isn't more. I did add a one shot yesterday called Negotiations :)

_You can’t have the Finalizer, Snoke. Every man and woman on that ship belongs to me and is under my protection._

_Then all will die._

Darkness flowed through the Finalizer penetrating the heart of each man and woman on board. Deep in his dark sanctuary, Kylo Ren meditated as the body of Poe Dameron lay at his feet. With each breath Kylo drew his power swelled. It was an unstoppable force swirling around him and toward one opponent: Snoke.

 _You shall not take them from me!_ Kylo pushed the thought toward his one-time master, pulling him into a landscape of the mind. It was a flat area with little in the way of trees of cover. Kylo stood there, waiting for Snoke to coalesce into a sold form. Wind pushed his hair from his face and he reached for his lightsaber, igniting the blade. The hilt spouted out from either side as the long saber burst forward and the blade crackled unsteadily.

 _They are already gone – you just don’t know it yet. Everyone abandons you, Ben Solo._ Snoke hissed his body forming in the dreamscape. A towering skeletal man stood before Kylo.

“No,” Kylo said, “everybody abandons you. Emperor Palpatine abandoned you for Vader, Hux abandoned you for me, and I abandoned you for true power.”

“You know nothing of power. The universe bows before me while your toy hesitates to kneel at your feet.”

Kylo twirled his blade and assumed his stance, “There is a difference from power to keep and temporary power to make people kneel in fear.”

Snoke pulled his own blade, a standard lightsaber also a glowing red. “You are weak, boy.”

“I am not your boy,” Kylo replid and closed distance. He spun close bringing the blade down near Snoke’s neck. He raised his blade blocking the attack.  Snoke took a step toward Kylo, lunging with his blade. Kylo twisted away his blade circling his body as he moved.

Snoke reached out his hand and Kylo felt himself being lifted from the ground. He moved once more and pushing the Force around them Kylo broke Snoke’s hold on him. He fell to the ground crouching before Snoke. His hand whipped out and lightning flowed from his fingertips.

Unlike with Poe when he intended to cause pleasure, this time he wanted to cause pain. He wanted to keep Snoke away from his.

_Our power is yours Kylo._

_Master, take our hate,_ came the voice of all his knights.

 _Master, take our passion,_ they said in unison.

 _Master, take all that we can give,_ they completed.

Kylo took that power and put it into the lightning. Snoke screamed beneath the power until there was only dust. “This is what true loyalty brings.”

#

The power around the Finalizer shook the ship as Hux and Mitaka clung to each other. Hux felt the conversations, the swipes of the blade and then everything went still. What had happened?

 


	21. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas we come to a close. Thank you all for coming with me on this journey. I promise the other stories will actually be planned :)

When the dust of war settles it is up for the survivors to determine what happens next. Snoke was dead burned to ash by the combined power of Kylo and his knights. Poe survived but the damage was done. Never sure if he was alone in his own head, paranoia plagued him. Kylo left his mind alone, no longer peaking inside. Kylo knew the man was damaged beyond his ability to repair.

Mitaka became a frequent companion in their nights together. He knew what Hux needed and could provide it when Kylo was running the government. He could also calm Poe down when the anxiety came. Which it did, frequently. But, some days, like this one, were perfect.

The last matter of business was taken care of hours ago and Kylo reclined on his throne with his boy naked on his lap. His hands ran over his erection, playing with it. Hux leaned his head back and sighed. “Thank you, daddy,” Hux murmured as the hands began stroking him. He arched into the grip shuddering. He didn’t resist when Kylo lifted him and impaled Poe on his erection.

“So good, daddy. Please, more, harder. So full”

Kylo lifted his hips thrusting in and out of his boy until he finally groaned with euphoria coming just a split second after Hux.

“Thank you, thank you,” Hux said again.

“You’re welcome my sweet boy,” Kylo replied. At his feet Mitaka sat with Poe’s head in his lap gently sucking on him.

Yes, life was perfect… well as perfect as it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed getting back into writing fanfiction.


End file.
